Not Actually Cheating
by tellmamatobuggeroff
Summary: After a boring Saturday at Dalton, Blaine, Wes, David, and Kurt play truth or dare, and some rather interesting circumstances result. It's not actually cheating if your boyfriend is there with you, kissing the same guys, right? Kurt/Blaine/Wes/David
1. Smolder

_Right, so this is going to be unapologetic smut of the fourth degree (hehe, you'll see why in a few minutes!). __**If you don't like to read smut or fics with foursomes, please find entertainment elsewhere.**__ This chapter is only heavy kissing, but it might get more heated in later chapters.____On the otherhand, if you think the possibility of Klawevid (Kurt/Blaine/Wes/David) is supermegafoxyawesomehot, read on! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee….. pathetic, aren't I?_

-break-

The four boys stared at each other, each feeling more awkward that the last. They were friends, and had been for a while; something like this shouldn't make them look at each other as they were. Something like this should only make them laugh and nudge each other and joke. But that wasn't the case, which made all four think that maybe, just maybe, there was more to this than just 'something'.

-break-

It had started with a lazy Saturday. The day was cold, and they had chosen to remain at Dalton just for that day rather than go home to their families. As far as any of them knew, they were the last students at Dalton. The day had passed slowly, and around eight o'clock, the four chose to stay in the Senior Commons for the rest of the day.

"This is so _boring_." Wes moaned; one leg was thrown over the arm of the large leather couch that he was sprawled on, one arm was hanging over the side.

"You were the one that chose to stay here with us." David reminded him, lounging gracefully in an armchair, reading the latest _Sports Illustrated_ magazine intently.

"And we did try to tell you that you would be bored." Kurt threw in. Snuggled against him, Blaine hummed sleepily, lulled by the warmth and sound of the fire.

"I didn't think it would be _this_ boring." Wes huffed, rolling his neck and trying to pick out shapes on the sculpted ceiling.

"Do your homework." Blaine suggested, nuzzling against Kurt's chest. Across from them and hidden by his magazine, David rolled his eyes. The two boys had finally gotten together a month and a half ago, and they were now comfortable snuggling, cuddling, kissing, and showing other forms of PDA. It was cute for the first week, but then turned tiresome when no one could walk into any room that Kurt or Blaine regularly inhabited without having to knock. Many Dalton boys learned the hard way and came away from the experience with firm resolve to _never again open a closed door without knocking._ 'Poor Richard," David thought fondly, 'I wonder how his therapy sessions are going?'

"Don't want to do homework; I want to hang out with you guys." Wes whined. "But you two are too busy having sex with your clothes on, and David is too busy looking at sweaty guys."

Face burning, David snapped the magazine shut. "I am not!"

"You are too."

"Shut up, Wes. The last time you started the 'Am not.' 'Am too.' game, it lasted for forty three minutes. Derek counted." Kurt scolded. Almost absentmindedly, his fingers combed through Blaine's almost frantically curly hair. In according with the lazy day, Blaine had opted not to gel his hair _or_ put his contacts in, meaning he currently had thick black lenses propped on his nose.

Wes groaned impatiently, then stopped suddenly and went very still. Instantly, David, Kurt, and Blaine directed their gazes at his frozen form, worried despite themselves.

"Wes-?" David began, but was immediately shushed by said person.

"Not now, David. I am conjuring a brilliant plan." Wes said solemnly, sounding very serious. Kurt raised one eyebrow, and then flinched when Wes unexpectedly launched himself up off the couch into a standing position. "Truth or Dare!" He declared triumphantly.

"No, Wes." David said, flipping his magazine open again and resuming his reading.

"Why?" Wes demanded.

"The gargoyle in the South garden." Blaine replied.

"The toilet that doesn't work even though they _replaced_ the freaking thing in the upstairs bathroom in G wing." David added.

"The Headmaster's chair." Blaine mused.

"The therapy sessions for that poor lunch lady." David said sadly.

"The-"

"Okay! I get it!" Wes shouted. "So we've had some- a lot" Wes corrected at the incredulous looks he was given, "of mishaps. But there're only four of us. What could possibly go wrong?"

There was silence as the boys considered this. What Wes was saying was partly true; many other boys had been involved in previous accidents regarding truth or dare, and Blaine was stable enough to rein in Wes, and Kurt was stable enough to rein in Blaine, should his sanity run away from him.

"Fine." David said, settling the matter. "But we each get one veto for the dare portion and one veto for the truth portion. Agreed?" He directed this to them all and was met with nods.

"I'll go first!" Wes exclaimed. "But, before we start, we have to make a circle." With many eye rolls and grumbles, the three other boys uprooted themselves from their various comfy positions and settled on the thick, carpeted floor. "Alright, so now we just need a bottle, or else it wouldn't be fun." Wes murmured, almost to himself. He frowned, thinking for a moment, and then his face lit up as he crawled toward what had previously been David's chair.

"Wes, I'm thinking that that chair is too large to be used as a bottle- Woah!" He yelled as Wes reached underneath and pulled out a bottle of blue lube. "Where in God's name did that come from?" He demanded. "And _why_ was it under _my _chair?"

"Jack and Dylan like to come here during study period." Wes informed the three horrified boys. Immediately, David shuddered and began to furiously rub his butt against the carpet. "They always keep a spare bottle under that chair."

Blaine and Kurt merely sighed. "Let's just get on with it." Blaine said.

Wes spun the bottle of lube happily and watched as it landed on Blaine. "Yes!" Wes exclaimed as Blaine moaned "No!".

"I don't get what's so bad." Kurt said to David, who just laughed.

"Wes always uses his best dares or truths first, and he loves to get Blaine with something unexpected." David murmured to Kurt.

"Okay, Blainey boy. Truth or dare?"

Blaine glared at him briefly before relenting. "Truth, I guess."

Wes pouted momentarily before promptly saying, "How far have you and Kurt gone."

At that comment, Kurt could have sworn he stopped breathing, and Blaine sputtered helplessly.

"Wes-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Blaine." Wes practically sang. "Either fess up or use your one pass card, but I would just answer if I were you. There are many different ways to ask this question.

Blaine, who was not liking the evil grin Wes wore, decided to just answer the question and grumbled the answer.

"Sorry, Blaine, what was that?" Wes cackled, obviously enjoying his friend's discomfort.

"All the way!" Blaine snapped. "We've gone all the way!"

"That's what I thought you said." Wes was smug, and beside him, David cracked up while Blaine and Kurt just blushed.

"They're finally men." David fake sniffed, wiping a 'tear' away from his eye. Kurt shoved him and stuck his tongue out.

"Daaaavid." He whined. "I thought you were on my side!"

Immediately, David patted Kurt almost condescendingly. "Oh, of course I am, Kurtie."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Liar." He grumbled.

"Alright, alright." Blaine shushed them. "My turn to spin." He reached out and spun the bottle, almost jumping for joy when it landed on David.

"Okay, David. Truth or dare?"

David, knowing that Blaine could top Wes' 'how far have you gone question' in his sleep, chose very wisely. "Dare."

Blaine chuckled darkly. "I dare you to make out with Wes for three minutes." Kurt looked at Wes, almost expecting a disgusted 'ugh' to make its way out of his mouth, but Wes only scowled at Blaine good naturedly, and Kurt had to remind himself that this was Dalton, not McKinley, and Wes was okay with gay stuff.

"Three minutes?" David squeaked. Blaine laughed and nodded then held up his left hand which currently housed a watch.

"I'll time you." He offered. With a sigh, David scooted over to Wes, grabbed him by the lapels of his ridiculously posh pajamas and pressed their lips together. Blaine smirked at Kurt and tugged him close.

"David has been crushing on Wes since Freshman year." He whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt barely heard him, but nodded nonetheless, not wanting to seem inattentive. His attention was primarily on Wes and David, who were _really_ getting into this dare.

"I believe it." He muttered, almost to himself. Blaine chuckled and they watched the two teens press almost desperately against one another. In a quick move that surprised them all, Wes wrapped his arms around David's waist and flipped them over so that Wes was on top. David, who had been leaning over Wes to reach his mouth, gave a startled moan. Meanwhile, Blaine and Kurt's eyebrows rose steadily higher.

"Okay, three minutes up." Blaine called, his voice curious. Instead of pulling away from each other, it almost seemed as though Wes and David grew more frantic.

"Guys?" Kurt asked, his voice going up an octave (or four).

"Wow." Blaine said, eyes wide as Wes pressed his hips down into David's. "They are really into it." He wasn't even bothering to speak quietly now. Kurt nodded contemplatively, and then grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss of their own.

"You know what they say." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's mouth. "If you can't beat them, join them. Besides, what they're getting at is kind of hot."

Blaine laughed into Kurt's mouth and Kurt took that opportunity to intertwine their tongues and deepen the kiss. Unknown to the two of them, Wes and David had pulled away from each other and were now examining Blaine and Kurt with interest. In a rather creepy telepathic way, they looked at each other, rose their eyebrows in a silent question, and nodded to each other before crawling over to where the Blaine and Kurt were situated.

Tapping Kurt on his shoulder, Wes flashed a seductive grin at Blaine. "Mind if I try something, Kurt?" He asked, his voice unnaturally deep with lust. Kurt considered him for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Be my guest." He rasped, rolling of off Blaine's lap. He had maneuvered his way up onto him while they had been kissing and was sad to leave his warmth.

"Permission to do the same, Blaine?" David asked, his fingers lightly tracing Kurt's pulse point. Kurt looked at him in shock, but didn't protest when David's mouth slipped over his own after Blaine had nodded. Instead of sliding into David's lap, like he had with Blaine, David was the one to pull him up against him. David was pressed against Blaine's side, who was currently being straddled by Wes.

"This is kind of weird." Kurt muttered, trying to speak and nibble David's bottom lip at the same time.

"Agreed." Wes mumbled from his right.

"But it feels-" Blaine began.

"-really good." David finished with a moan.

"Switch." Wes added, pulling reluctantly away from Blaine and turning to Kurt with a hungry look in his eyes.

David let Kurt go, even going as far as to gently push him against Wes. Kurt, who had never been as close to Wes as he had to David, swallowed nervously, wondering what it would be like to kiss someone who hadn't particularly liked you the first time you met. It seemed that Wes had no such worries, for before Kurt could even blink, Blaine was pressed against David and Kurt was in Wes' lap with said boys lips attached to his own.

Wes was surprisingly _reallyfuckinggood_ at kissing, and Kurt told him so in no uncertain terms. Wes' tongue swiped against the back of Kurt's top teeth, which was surprisingly _really_ hot. Wanting to taste Wes' mouth, Kurt probed his tongue against Wes' to get him to retract the muscle, and slipped his own tongue in Wes' mouth hesitantly, remembering too late that the only experience Kurt had was with Blaine. By the way he moaned, Wes didn't think Kurt was doing too bad, though.

Blaine pulled away from David for a moment and turned to the other couple to press his mouth against the back of Kurt's neck. David, always up for trying something new, pushed Blaine so he was on Kurt's right side and took over Kurt's left side. Together, the two nipped and sucked at Kurt's neck until he was sure he would have a solid line of hickeys when this was over.

Once he got to the front of Kurt's neck, David moved his lips to Wes' neck and nibbled upward from there until he gently separated Kurt and Wes and attached his own lips to Wes'. Blaine tugged Kurt so he was half on Wes' lap and half on Blaine's and licked across Kurt's closed mouth. Surprised at the odd, but not unwelcome, gestured, Kurt leaned forward a little, experimentally and was rewarded with another lick, this time on the tip of his nose.

A smile pulling at his mouth, Kurt pressed his lips forcefully but lovingly against Blaine's. The four boys kissed their respective partners, the pace going from heated and forceful to lazy and slow until Wes and Blaine pulled themselves and the other two down to snuggle in a large heap of boys, much like puppies would. They fell asleep soon after, none of them looking forward to the awkward confrontation the morning would surely bring.

-break-

_Preview for chapter two: After an awkward morning, the four boys decide to go home to their families for some thinking time, with promises to reunite to talk things out that night. Kurt seeks advice from his family, and things get pretty interesting. _


	2. Advise

_Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a few days, but I have a job, the weather shut off our internet, like, four times, and it's just been a hectic week, and it's only Monday! Yay! Not. Anyway, sorry about the lack of Klawevid in this chapter. For those of you who don't know Klawevid is short for Kurt/Blaine/Wes/David which takes _far_ too long to type out. Next chapter will have heaps of Klawevid, so sit tight. _

_To all those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story or me thank you so, so, so, so, so much! I absolutely love coming home to twenty five emails telling me that someone new likes my little story! _

_**I tried a new tense in this chapter. Usually I use past tense (ran) as opposed to present tense (runs) but this time I tried present tense. I'm cool with both of them, but please review (even if it's just 'present' or 'past') and tell me which one you guys like so I know. Majority rules. **_

_Who watched Glee on Sunday? Ha! Like any of you didn't. Well, how about this, who was severely disappointed at the lack of Klaine? And were David or Wes even __**there**__? Sigh. Tomorrow will be better! I can feel it! Or it might make me want to sob, but whatever. Rachel was hilarious though. I loved her little "and then we'll lie down. *hand gesture* just lie down." I giggle every time I think of that. _

_Please review, and thanks so much for reading and putting up with my author notes!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

-break-

The four boys stared at each other. They were seated in a circle, much like they had been while playing Truth or Dare the night before. This time, there wasn't a bottle of lube in the middle, though. They were equal distance apart from one another, and each tried not to be the first to speak.

After a rather long while, Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous guys." He said. "We're friends, we should be able to….. get over this."

David, the most sane of the four, replied softly, "Friends don't usually make out with each other, Kurt."

Wes nodded. "This is my fault, guys." He sounded miserable.

"I dared you to kiss David." Blaine mumbled, head in his hands. "It's _my_ fault, Wes. Don't beat yourself up."

"Well, don't you beat yourself up, either. You didn't know what would result from that." Kurt countered firmly. "Maybe we should take a break." He offered hesitantly a moment later. Blaine's head snapped up and he stared at Kurt, horrified. Kurt realized what that had sounded like and quickly backtracked.

"No! I mean, maybe we should each go home for a few hours today and just be with our families, maybe talk to someone we trust. You know, just cool off for a bit. A few hours away from each other will minimize the awkwardness." Kurt suggested.

"Or it could make it make it worse." Wes muttered. David elbowed him.

"Kurt's right, guys." He agreed, ignoring Wes' yelp of pain. "We should each go home. We can meet back here at…" Here he hesitated.

"Nine?" Blaine suggested. "That would give us three hours until curfew to talk."

"That sounds good." Wes agreed. "We can talk in mine and David's room."

The other three nodded.

"Okay." David said slowly. He stayed a moment longer, and then stood up. "I'll be going, then."

"See you at seven." Blaine said quietly. Wes got up next and smiled at them weakly.

"See you." He said softly. He ruffled Kurt's hair playfully, smiling a real smile when Kurt gave a snort of indignation.

Blaine and Kurt watched Wes leave the commons, and then turned to look at each other. There was an awkward silence between them. It seems like the day was just filled with awkwardness; there was no end to it.

"I still love you." They both said a minute later, done fighting with themselves, and with that, things were almost back to normal. Kurt found himself in Blaine's arms, pressed firmly against his chest. They hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going to go home." Kurt murmured against Blaine's shoulder, pulling away from the boy holding him. "We'll talk later?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course. I'm going to go, too."

Reluctantly, Kurt stood up. His eyes roamed freely over Blaine for a moment before a last "I love you. Goodbye." slipped from his mouth. He memorized Blaine, and then turned around and walked out.

-break-

For once, it took Kurt less than an hour to grab the things he needs for the short stay at home. He won't even be there for a whole day, so he doesn't need much besides his treasured shoulder bag.

Kurt grabbed his bag, walked to the student parking lot, unlocked his car, and got in, throwing his bag in the backseat. He normally didn't condone this sort of treatment toward his things, but he was so distracted. He loved Blaine, he really, really did. This weekend had complicated things, though. For once, he has no idea what to do. He let out a groan and slammed his head against the steering wheel, then swore briefly, both because of this situation he has gotten himself into and because of the sudden pain in his forehead. He sighed and sat up; it's time to get an outside opinion on this, and he knew that there were only a few people who would give him advice without judging.

-break-

"Dad?" Kurt called as he walks into the house, his bag clutched in his right hand. He could hear the television spouting some nonsense about that face wash crap that doesn't do anything, and headed there, assuming that's where his father is. Sure enough, his dad is seated on the couch with a cup of coffee, and Finn and Carole are there, too.

"I hope that's decaf." Kurt said warningly as his dad took a sip of his coffee. His dad rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I made sure." Carole assured him, getting up to hug him tightly. Finn did the same, but ruffled his hair as well, and Kurt slapped his hand away before pulling his brother in for another hug.

"You got here at just the right time, kiddo." Burt said, also getting up and pulling his son into a hug. "Carole made that pot roast that actually tastes like meat. We're just about to eat."

Confused, Kurt glanced at the clock, sure that someone is pulling a trick on him. It can't be _dinner_ time already, can it? Sure enough, the clock flashed five thirty four, and Kurt realized once again just how far Dalton is from home. While he's driving here or there, it doesn't seem like very long, but the ride is actually about two hours.

"Wow." Kurt mused. "Didn't realize it was that late. Okay, uh, dinner? I'll just go wash my hands." He threw his dad an uneasy smile, the subject of Wes, David, and Blaine still fresh in his mind. Burt looked slightly wary at the distracted, wobbly look his son was sporting, but decided to leave it be… for now.

-break-

"We've been doing some _awesome_ songs; Mr. Shuester actually let us do Adam Lambert the other day." Finn remembered with a chuckle. "You should have seen us Kurt! We looked so awesome! Actually, Rachel might have some pictures if you ask her." Finn suggested, his mouth half full of organic mashed potatoes.

"Chew and swallow, Finn. Chew and swallow. And I might just text her for those. I've got a bulletin board in my dorm that isn't all the way filled up yet." He mused. Burt snorted and wiped his mouth with a napkin, taking his son's advice and not speaking with his mouth full.

"They were ridiculous." Burt laughed. "Finn came home with eyeliner on up the wazhoo and I was worried for a minute until he said something about Glee. The things you kids do for that club." He muttered, smiling and shaking his head. Kurt laughed, too; he can just see Finn with raccoon eyes and lipstick on.

As she had eaten the last of her food, Carole recounted a story from Finn's childhood. "I remember I left him watching Barney while I took a shower and when I got out ten minutes later, he was covered in my makeup." The table all laughed at this, and Kurt mouthed 'Barney?' at Finn with a smirk. Finn, the mature adult that he is, stuck his tongue out at Kurt. "He had eyeliner on his eyebrows, and he was just convinced that that was where it went. Whenever I left him alone in the vicinity of my eyeliner, I would come back to a little kid with the darkest eyebrows you've ever seen." Kurt giggled at this, even as his heart twisted at the thought of just _how much _he has missed his family.

"Oh, Finn." He sighed.

"Whatever." Finn grumbled with a pout.

Carole and Kurt cleared the table and brought back bowls of all natural vanilla frozen yogurt, which Finn took down to his room with the excuse that he had zombies or something to kill, and Kurt's blood froze. This is it.

"So…." Kurt said slowly, poking his spoon into the frozen treat in front of him. He shifted uncomfortably and swallowed nervously. "I need some advice."

"Don't have sex." Burt blurted out instantly. At Kurt's incredulous look, he coughed and said, "Just though I'd get that out there."

"That's not what I meant! I've already…. Uh, anyway." But Burt's interest was piqued.

"You've already what?" He asked, eyes narrowed. Kurt's entire face was stained tomato red, so Carole took pity on him.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Burt." She scolded fondly. "He's almost an adult."

"Yeah." Burt grumbled, shoving a spoonful of frozen yogurt in his mouth. "_Almost_."

"_Anyway_, I need some advice." Kurt repeated. "I, well, I might have, uh, accidently, uh…"

"Spit it out kid!"

"!" He rushed out. The two adults stared at him.

"Okay…" Burt said. "Now say it slowly, and in English." He added.

"I think I might have cheated on Blaine." Kurt said through gritted teeth. Carole stared at him in shock, and Burt also looked baffled.

"You think?" Carole asked, her voice somewhat disapproving.

"Well, is it actually considered cheating if he does it too?" Kurt squeaked.

"That bastard _cheated_ on you?" Burt boomed.

"No, no, no… I just… okay so here's what happened." Kurt huffed out. "We were in the senior common room, playing truth or dare, and Blaine dared David to kiss Wes. So he did, and then Blaine kissed me, and then David kissed me and Wes kissed Blaine, and then Wes wanted to kiss me, so he did, and then David and Blaine were kissing and then I think I kissed Blaine after that and then we fell asleep in a big pile of preppy boys." Kurt spat out.

"So basically you got to make out with three different people, all at the same time?" A voice from behind Kurt asked.

Kurt groaned. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone, Finn. And they were all guys." He added.

"Yeah, but, imagine if they had all been girls. I would totally worship you." Finn breathed, looking at the wall in awe, imagining the implications of what he had just said. "I mean, I still do totally worship you for making out with just three other _people_ because that is just awesome, but they were guys, so that doesn't do anything for me." Finn said, looking as though he was about to run off and pout.

"So basically, this was a foursome with clothes on?" Burt said, looking as though he had stepped into his own personal nightmare.

"Yes."

"Listen, kiddo." Burt said slowly. "You know that I don't care that you're gay, but to be honest, I don't know how to handle you being with one guy, let alone three, so I can't help you. Does this sort of thing happen a lot over there?"

"No." Kurt sighed. "And it's not like I'm about to go jump into bed with all three of them, but I respect them all and they're all really cute, and well, I love Blaine and I might be able to love Wes and David, but oh god, this is just all so awkward!" He groaned. Carole giggled and Kurt looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" She said. "I just think you should be counting your blessing rather than asking why or how they came to be."

Kurt blinked at her. "That's really wise of you, Carole." He mused. "Not that you aren't usually wise, but… yeah." He nodded to himself and then caught sight of the clock. "I've got to go, Dad. Blaine, Wes, David, and I are going to talk at nine, so I've got to get a move on or I'm going to be late."

He hugged his family tightly, pulled on his things, grabbed his bag, and left. Time to face the music.

-break-

_**Preview for chapter three**__: Kurt arrives back at Dalton for some serious hashing out of things. Talks are had, things are said, confessions are made, but when it's all said and done, where does this little discussion leave our boys? And even if nothing happens between the four of them ever again, are David and Wes even going to get together? Wes does have his perfect life, after all. Perfect family, perfect girlfriend, perfect girlfriend's family. And it isn't too well known, but Wes' family isn't quite as open to everything as Wes is. Is he willing to give everything he has up for David? Is David willing to _let _him give everything up?_


	3. Break

_Just wanted to mention a few, brief things before we get started, so….._

_First, thanks to everyone who has responded to this story. I really cannot believe the number of reviews I have right now, and when I come home to fifteen-twenty emails everyday telling me that someone alerted or review, it makes me smile a lot. Thanks so much, everyone._

_Second, I listen to quite a few songs while I write. Playlist for this is Teenage Dream: Glee Cast, When I Get You Alone: Glee Cast, 7 x 70: Chris August, Hannah: Freelance Whales (and various other songs by them, too). _

_Third, I do not, nor will I ever, own Glee. If I did own Glee, Blaine would totally be more sure of himself, even though he is so adorable when he's all 'I really don't know what I'm doing'. Fell in love with Blaine in 'Silly Love Songs', but who didn't?_

_Also! I'd like some of your opinions on this: has Darren or has he not ruined love for everyone in the world by being so perfect? Seriously, like, any other guy is going to miserably fail at life compared to him (sorry any guys that might be reading this). Darren: if you could just, like, mess up really badly, that'd be great. I'd really like to not swoon whenever someone so much as mentions "sunglasses", "Harry Potter", "Glee", "suspenders" (oh god, the suspenders *swoon*) or "music". As those are rather common words, I spend most of my life swooning. Sometimes, I seriously stop and think about whether he knows how utterly amazing he is. Review and tell me if you guys/girls do the same. _

-break-

Kurt's heart was thumping hard; he knew, he could feel it. He was the first of the four to arrive in the Senior Commons. Meeting there hadn't been as smart of an idea as they had originally thought, though because by the time the other three arrived, the room was filled with other Dalton boys laughing, joking, and doing last minute homework before school began the next day.

Wes took one look at the room of boys and turned to his companions. "Why don't we go to mine and David's room?" He suggested softly. In agreement, they started the short trip there, giving them all a little more time to get their thoughts in order before they confronted each other.

Kurt glanced around Wes and David's room when they arrived. It was a mess, but an organized one. David's side was noticeably more tidy, but still a mess by Kurt's standards.

"Sorry about… you know." David muttered, waving his hand at the general area of Wes.

"You just gestured to all of me." Wes remarked dryly.

"I wasn't gesturing at you; I was gesturing at the room."

"Didn't look like it." Wes said in a singsong voice, almost going back to his normal personality before remembering that they were gathered in an admittedly small room for a reason. "Anyway." He began. "To be honest, I don't really know where to start." He admitted.

Blaine snorted. "You and the rest of us." He groaned, plopped down onto David's bed, and put his face in his hands. "This is so screwed up." He mumbled almost unintelligibly.

"I know." The other three said in unison. They smiled weakly at one another, and then Kurt spoke.

"No matter what, we'll still be friends after tonight, right?" He said, voice small.

"Of course." Wes assured.

"Absolutely." David said firmly.

"Yes." Blaine whispered, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's and pulling Kurt down to sit next to him. Wes went to sit next to David, and all four boys felt remarkably close in that moment, sitting there side by side in a tiny bed.

"I have a girlfriend." Wes began quietly. "I don't…. I like you, David. I just don't know what to do about it. And, I like Kurt and Blaine, too, I think. Not as much as I like you, David, - no offense, guys-"

"None taken."

"-but, I really like you."

"I like you, too." David said, smiling and rubbing his thumb briefly over the back of Wes' hand. "But, like you said, you have a girlfriend."

"But if Wes is just going to be miserable with her…" Blaine began and then let his sentence finish itself.

"I'm not exactly miserable… just…. not happy." Wes countered. "I just… I know that what I'm about to say is pretty much every bisexual or gay guys worry, but my parents…" He trailed off. "I've never told anyone this because I know how much you hate discrimination David, and I know that it would hurt you two, Blaine and Kurt, no matter how much you would deny it… but, my parents are _really_ religious. They don't support gays, they don't condone gays, and they are more homophobic than that guy who kissed Kurt."

"Wes…" Blaine began, but stopped because he didn't know how to finish. Kurt did, though.

"Wes, I know what it feels like to have to pretend to be something you're not. If you're gay or bisexual or pansexual or whatever it is that you are, you shouldn't have to pretend that you're not."

"Kurt's right." David said quietly. "But, Wes, I know how much your family means to you."

"I've considered that all, you guys. And I still don't know what to do!" His tone was desperate, his eyes beginning to cloud with tears. Kurt couldn't help the thoughts that told him that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Parents were supposed to love their kids no matter what.

David reached hesitantly out to Wes and Wes took the opportunity to embrace his best friend tightly and press his face hard against David's neck. Blaine reached out and gently rubbed Wes' shoulder and Kurt watched with anguish filled eyes.

"I think", Kurt began, "that no matter what you decide, Wes, Blaine and I shouldn't get involved with you two for a little while. You need some time to figure all this out, and then after that, if you choose David, you two will need a little while together."

"And Kurt I and I also need a little bit of time to regroup as well, I think. We need to figure some things out." Blaine added, and as much as Kurt wanted to protest, he knew Blaine was right. The night before had completely changed their dynamic, and they need a little while to figure out how to get it back on track. Kurt was optimistic; it wouldn't take them too long to sort things out. Besides, people always say that it's not just the good moments that make a relationship stronger, it's the bad ones, the unsure ones, the bitter ones, the ones full of jealousy, the ones full of pain because, if the two partners _really_ wanted it to work out, they would be able to pull through, and those bad moments would make them stronger.

"Okay." David said softly, slowly rubbing circles in Wes' back. "So basically we're going to give Wes some time to figure things out, Blaine and Kurt some time to think things over and I'll be here waiting. Whatever you decide, Wes." He whispered the last sentence, and Blaine and Kurt both pretended they hadn't heard it. Wes seemed to hug David even tighter for a moment, but he let go an instant later.

"Wow." He sighed, wiping his face. "What a day."

"Agreed." Blaine, Kurt, and David chorused.

"Thank you guys for being so understanding. I do want to be with you David, but there are… things I need to figure out, first. Blaine and Kurt, if David and I ever get together, and if he doesn't mind, I'd really like to maybe try the four of us for a bit." The last part was said shyly.

"I wouldn't mind." David said, smiling kindly at him. Kurt's heart almost broke at the affection he saw trapped in David's eyes. He had always noticed an extra spark in David that wasn't there when Wes wasn't. That boy was so in love with Wes he didn't even realize just how deep he had fallen.

_Wes had better get his shit together for that boy._ Kurt thought protectively, and then retraced his brain waves, surprised at the level of affection he felt for David. The boys staring at each other fondly had crept their way sneakily into Kurt's heart. Wes with his gavel banging, whining, cheerfulness, and 'the glass is half full' attitude; David with his hugs, constant smiles, thoughtfulness, and 'it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all' attitude. Suddenly, he felt a horrible apprehension sink into his stomach and curl into a fist-like form. He _needed_ these two to be together. He knew at that moment that if they weren't able to experience the relationship that was _right there_ that Wes would lose some of his childlike innocence, and David would be torn to pieces.

"We're going to go; give you some time to talk." Kurt said gently. He grabbed Blaine's hand as said boy nodded in agreement. He hugged Wes and David with one arm, his other currently attached to Blaine. Blaine hugged them with his other arm, so they made an odd sort of squished sandwich of four.

"See you tomorrow." Blaine said with a fond smile at the two.

-break-

The silence that ensued between Wes and David was short lived.

"Do you remember when we first met?" David asked quietly, scooting Wes off of his pillow and laying down. After a moment of hesitation, Wes lay down with him and squished himself up against David's side, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"You threw a snowball down my pants." Wes mumbled, pressing his nose against his best friend's shirt. He smelled like winter and spring, somehow at the same time.

"Yeah. Things were much less complicated when we were eleven." David said softly, his thumb swiped across Wes' lower back.

"It would be so _easy_, David, and that's what gets me." Wes whispered.

"What would be easy?" David asked, thinking that he probably already knew what the boy pressed against his right side meant.

"Us. We already know almost everything there is to know about each other. We know each other's mornings and nights. I know that you don't like to be interrupted while studying unless it's an emergency. You know that I hate showering at night. I know that you like gospel music on occasion, you listen to songs that reflect your current mood, you love water more than any other beverage on the planet, you adore mangos, you love Spanish, you're fluent in sign language and you would love to teach it to me, you call your mom every three days at eight o' five, you don't talk to your father unless you have to, you hate that your younger sister feels like she has to measure up to you, you- mmph." Wes finished with a strangled moan. It also could have been a mumble, but David didn't know because his mouth was currently pressed against Wes' and Wes wasn't very understandable when he was kissing someone.

David pressed his lips more firmly against Wes', knowing that he would have to send Wes away after this. He knew that he would have to push Wes away for a while and let him have room to think and feel and breath. He knew that this might be the last time he kissed Wes for a while; that this might be the last time he kissed Wes _ever_, and he couldn't stop the strangled sob that rose, but he managed to turn it into a moan right before Wes could hear it. He kissed Wes harder still, letting his mouth open a little so that his tongue could sneak out and swipe against the other boy's lips and beg for admittance.

Wes gaped his lips and sucked in a soft breath when David's tongue tangled with his own. Much like the night before, their kissing slowed and gentled until David pulled away, the action taking much more effort than he would like to admit. He brushed a stray hair away from Wes' forehead and kissed his temple.

"You have to go." He whispered. "I don't want you to, but I do want you to be absolutely sure that _this_ is what you want before I jump headfirst into us, because I will Wes. If this _is_ what you want after a little while of thinking, I will jump headfirst. All or nothing." He said quietly, looking into the lighter skinned boy's eyes. Wes nodded.

"I know; I will, too." He said. He stared at David before leaning forward and brushing his lips against David's one last time.

"Goodnight." Wes whispered.

David tried not to think that it sounded like 'goodbye'.

-break-

_So, there you go. That was way more angsty than I originally planned for, but I am seriously, really satisfied with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Please review!_

_Preview for chapter three: Kurt and Blaine have a talk, but it's definitely different than Wes and David's. There are some insecurities running between two of our favorite boys, and with their tempers and quick to jump to conclusions attitudes, what might happen? Meanwhile, Wes is still trying to decide between his best friend and his family while David battles with his cracking heart. Every extra minute that Wes takes feels as though the time is being ripped from his body, but he's almost positive he can handle it. For Wes._


	4. Crash

_Thanks for reviewing everyone! I love you all! I'm sorry I can't actually, like, bake cookies and hunt you all down and hand deliver said cookies, but that might be taking it too far. _

_If you haven't already, go check out Muchacha10's work on DeviantArt. She is amazing and inspires me so much. *sigh* if only she would do a Wavid drawing, preferably the snuggling scene from the third chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Sucks, doesn't it?_

_Bytheway, I have completely and totally fallen in love with Wavid. I don't know what my deal is, but I am totally just gaga every time I think about the two, and there are SO many scenes I want to do that wouldn't really fit in this story, so I believe I'm going to start a story that is much like Jailbait, but it will be for Wavid, and it will be related to this story and this story will mention some things from that one and vice versa. _

_Thanks again for bothering to read this! Constructive criticism is always welcome; I don't need tons of glowing reviews (only, like, ten or so). If something seems weird or you think it doesn't flow, tell me, I'll look over it again, and I'll probably agree with you. _

-break-

"Are we going to be… weird because of this?" Blaine asked tentatively, his fingers intertwined with Kurt's.

"No, of course not, I only said that to get us out of that room. They needed some time to talk things out." Kurt said cheerfully. Blaine stared at his for a moment before tugging him close and pressing his lips firmly against the other boy's.

"You're a genius." Blaine murmured against Kurt's mouth. "And a bit of a softie." He chuckled.

"There's a difference between being a softie and being a romantic, Blaine." Kurt said, pulling away and resuming walking toward his room.

"So we're good?" Blaine asked, wanting to clarify.

"If you're good, I'm good. I like them a lot, Blaine, but I love _you_ and nothing is going to change that." Kurt said imploringly, leaning over again to press his mouth swiftly against Blaine's.

"I'm good, too. And I love you, as well."

They walked in silence before Kurt asked softly. "Want to snuggle when we get to my room?"

Blaine considered this and then grinned and untangled their fingers. "First person there gets to be little spoon!" He yelled before darting down the hallway.

"No fair!" Kurt called after him as he too broke into a run. "You're on the track team!" His protests were met only with laughter.

-break-

The next day wasn't nearly as awkward as Kurt expected. He had AP French, British Literature Honors, and Analytical Chemistry with the other three boys, and he expected an air of tension between himself and Wes at the very least. But no such thing occurred. Blaine and Kurt walked to each class they shared hand in hand with Wes and David making up the ends of their little line of uniformed teens. Wes and David joked with each other and shared warm smiles over Kurt and Blaine's heads. David let his arm brush Kurt's every now and then and Wes did the same with Blaine. The other boys of Dalton all noticed something different in the dynamic of the four friends, but assumed they'd just become closer friends, not closer _something else_.

"So are you two-?" Blaine began slowly, gesturing between Wes and David while in French. They had been assigned an easy translation in groups of four. Everyone knew it was just busywork. Their teacher had apparently called in sick and they had a substitute that was bordering on senile.

"No, not right now." Wes said softly. Under the table, David gave his had a comforting squeeze before letting it go.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot to tell you guys yesterday that my dad wants you all to come over for dinner. He mentioned it as I was leaving to come back here."

"Wait." David said slowly. "You didn't… tell your dad about this… situation, did you?"

"Uhhhh… maybe?" Kurt said hesitantly. Wes groaned and Blaine slammed his head on the desk.

"He's going to shoot us, Kurt!" David exclaimed, drawing some confused and alarmed looks from everyone but the substitute, who was humming something that sounded foreign.

"And bury our bodies deep in the woods where no one will ever find us!" Wes added in a quieter tone than David who turned to Blaine for support.

"That… hurt more than I thought it would." Was Blaine's only response. Wes snorted and turned back to Kurt.

"We're not mad, Kurt, we're just in the midst of fearing for our lives. Give us about three point seven days to come to terms with dying young, and we'll be ready."

"Maybe four point seven for me, actually." David mused.

"He's not going to shoot you guys." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I think."

"Very comforting." Blaine had apparently recovered from his self-induced concussion.

"Glad to see you've rejoined us." Wes drawled.

"Whatever. It'll be fine, guys. Kurt's dad is pretty cool. He'll like you guys; he'll actually probably like David more, though, sorry Wes." Blaine smirked, getting back at his friend for his earlier comment.

"I don't know." David said tentatively. "I really have some things I want to do before I go guys."

"He won't shoot you." Kurt said firmly. "I promise. If you want, I'll even lock up all his guns in my secret safe."

"Why do you have a secret safe?" Blaine asked.

"I keep my most valued shoes in there. Also, I have my favorite Armani shirt in there. I'll have to take those out to put the guns in, but I'll manage." Kurt declared.

"I would feel better if they were under lock and key." Wes agreed.

"Yeah, okay." David allowed.

"I'm in." Blaine remarked cheerfully.

"Then, it's settled. My house at seven this Friday." At the agreeing nods, Kurt took out his phone and texted his father.

_Wes, Blaine, and David coming 4 dinner on Friday 7. U r not allowed to shoot them._

-break-

Wes met with his girlfriend after school. They had made Mondays after school their regular date nights. No matter what happened, they weren't allowed to cancel unless they were out of the state. It had been a mutual agreement so that they would see each other at least once a week. Keeping up a relationship when your partner went to a different school was difficult.

'Just one more reason to break up with her.' Wes thought to himself. At that thought, he felt a tug of guilt in his stomach. 'You cheated on her, and while she might be bitch, it's still wrong.' His mind reminded him. He grimaced at the thought and stared into his coffee. They had agreed to meet at a coffee shop that was between their schools, not that they were that far from each other anyway.

"Wes! I missed you, darling." Becca declared, leaning across the table to kiss him square on the mouth. Her lip gloss rubbed off onto his lips and he winced internally as he wiped it off. It was green apple this time. God, he hated green apples.

'David doesn't wear lip gloss.' He cataloged internally, and then immediately felt guilty for comparing his best friend and his girlfriend while said girl friend was right there in front of him. Truth be told, she was more interested in applying more of that sticky, liquid, flavored plastic crap than caring about what he was thinking.

'David isn't that vain.' He mused and then thought 'What is wrong with me? Focus, Wes, focus.'

"So, how was your weekend?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee that was now luke warm. He wrinkled his nose and asked the barista for another.

"Oh, you know. I went shopping with Margaret and Sammy." She chattered cheerfully as she finished reapplying lip gloss and moved onto redoing her eye shadow and eye liner. "We got these _hawt_ fake tattoos on Wednesday night, but it faded on Saturday. I was so bummed. I expected it would last a little longer than that. I figured you might want to see it." She arched an eyebrow at him in what was a supposedly seductive way. She moved on to applying more face powder as she continued. "I got these super cute pink tank tops from Victoria's Secret. I'm going to wear one of them under a white t-shirt on Valentine's Day next month. We get a casual dress day on Valentine's, _thank God_. I _hate_ those uniforms."

Throughout this whole monologue of Becca's the only thing Wes could think was 'She's so vain. How did I not notice this before? Is she really planning an outfit for a month from now? David doesn't even plan his outfit for the next day! Granted, he does only ever wear a uniform on weekdays, but on weekends he just throws on a shirt and some jeans. And he always looks fuck hot, too.' Wes blinked in surprise at that last thought, but didn't bother to correct himself. Meanwhile, Becca was still babbling on about clothes and makeup and something else, but Wes was no longer paying attention.

There was such a difference between David and Becca. There was such a difference between David and _anyone_. Granted, David was a guy, and his parents wouldn't take kindly to him being bisexual, but if they totally flipped out he _did_ have a close aunt that he could live with. She had a female life partner, so he knew she would be okay with it. Wes nodded absentmindedly. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with Becca. Hell, he didn't want to spend the rest of the _day_ with her. They needed to break up, like, _yesterday_. 'What an idiot I was for even hesitating with David.' Wes thought.

"What was that?" Becca asked cheerfully, now fixing her hair with her perfectly done nails. She was examining herself in the small mirror she held in her left hand.

"We need to break up." Wes blurted and watched in almost amusement as her entire being froze.

"Excuse me?" She sputtered, putting down the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Becca, but this isn't working. You'll find someone someday, I promise." Wes stood up and slipped a five out from his wallet before putting it beneath his coffee cup.

"You're _breaking up with me_?" Becca exclaimed, her voice slightly louder than normal. Other customers turned to watch.

"Yes, I am. Have a nice life, and I'm sorry this was so sudden." Wes didn't want to waste any more time, so he quit the chit chat with his no-longer-girlfriend and walked out of the coffee shop and over to his car. He could be at Dalton in fifteen minutes and have David in his arms in about twenty. Twenty five if David wasn't in his dorm room.

Wes felt his heart pump excitedly. His parents could go to hell. His ex-girlfriend could go to hell. Shit, God _himself_ could go to hell. He was going to be with David whether anyone liked it or not.

He drove a little faster.

Everything was going perfect. His breakup with Becca hadn't been ideal, but she would get over him in probably a day or two. They already had two friends that supported them who were also interested in a little foursome action now and then. He had options if his parents got so angry that they kicked him out. He would see David in, what, fifteen minutes now? He glanced at the clock to check how long he had been driving and then looked back up.

Suddenly, everything was _not_ perfect. He was never going to get to tell David that he loved him and didn't give a damn about the rest of the world. He was never going to tell his parents that he was bisexual. He was never going to kiss David again. He was never going to get to make David his world, his everything.

He was never going to do anything again because at that moment a sixteen wheeler hit Wes' car with such a tremendous force that Wes instantly blacked out. He was never going to see David again was the last thought he could think before the darkness over took him.

-break-

_Oh, I am _evil_. I don't know where this chapter came from. I always swore I was never going to write anything where anyone ended up in the hospital, but the plot bunnies would let this go. 'This is where the story is going', they told me (plot bunnies have surprisingly deep voices, just saying.) _

_Thank you all for putting up with my freaking long beginning A/N. I know, I know, your patience has been tested by all my A/N's, but this one seemed extra long somehow. I'm rambling again. _

_Preview for chapter 5: A chilling phone call from Wes' parents inform our three other boys of the car crash. Wes is in the hospital, and they're not sure if he's going to survive. People don't often survive crashes involving sixteen wheelers, but Wes seems to be fighting hard to stay alive, even though he's unconscious. Already, his heart has stopped twice, but only once did he have to be shocked back alive by paddles, his heart started again on its own the second time. He's clearly fighting for something. You and I know just what that something is, but will David ever get to find out or will he have to live the rest of his life without Wes, unsure of Wes' feelings? After all, that 'goodnight' still sounds like 'goodbye' to him, and maybe it was goodbye in a way that no one expected. _


	5. Love

_Oh my God! This is officially my longest story! And I'm not even close to being done yet! Yay! Bring out the confetti cannons! Balloons! Streamers! Loud music! Lindsey Lohan! What?_

_*Ahem*. _

_Okay, I'm good. Glad I got that out of my system. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I love you guys (in a totally not creepy way!)! I got many death threats, 'I hate you's, and a few 'NOOOOOOOO!'s as well. It was very amusing, and I'm glad my writing inspires you to anger. I think I'm glad, at least. Well, all I can say now is that if you hated me last chapter, well you're going to want to hunt me down and shoot me this chapter. (hintforeshadowinghint)_

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Glee wasn't mine, but if you really want, I'll check again…. Nope, still not mine. _

_Warning: Possible triggers. Mentions suicide._

* * *

David, Kurt, and Blaine were all holed up in David's room doing homework and laughing and talking. Kurt and Blaine were already done with their homework, actually. They were just there to distract David from the fact that Wes was on a date with his girlfriend, Becca.

"So he was praying to a sandwich for how long?" David asked between giggles.

"I honestly have no idea." Kurt wheezed, clutching his stomach. The story wasn't actually that funny, but being in the same room as two of your best friends just made everything funnier.

"That sounds like Finn, from what I've heard so far." Blaine laughed, reaching over to tickle Kurt briefly. Kurt shrieked and practically dove into David's lap.

"Don't tickle!" Kurt pouted, sounding like a very large, attractive four year old. Blaine realized then just how creepy that had sounded in his head and reminded himself to bleach that section of his brain later. David's phone rang then, interrupting their giggle session and Blaine's train of thought.

David answered, not looking at the caller ID and still giggling slightly. "Hello, David speaking." All Kurt and Blaine could hear was a muffled, very distressed woman speaking. David turned from giggling mess to a nervous, panicked mess in about three seconds flat.

"Yes, of course, yes. We'll be there in twenty minutes top. Don't worry. We won't speed, I promise." David flipped his phone shut and just sat there, his dark face seeming to be drained of color.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked in a low voice. David's eyes met Blaine's and then Kurt's.

"Wes was in a car crash. It's really bad."

* * *

Despite David's promise, he hit fifteen mph over the speed limit quite often on the way to the hospital. For him, this was like saying that a nun ritualistically killed babies every other night. They got to the hospital quickly, before the twenty minutes were up for sure.

David was the first out of the car and the first in the hospital. When Blaine and Kurt entered a moment later, they found David speaking urgently to the lady at the front desk.

"And what was his name again." The twenty something receptionist asked before popping her gum. David flinched at the harsh noise.

"Wesley Peterson." David repeated through grit teeth.

"Peterson, Peterson, Peter-ah ha! He's in ICU. You can't see him yet, but you can go up to the other waiting room. It's on the second floor." The receptionist didn't realize that David had started walking away as soon as she said 'other waiting room'.

"Thanks very much." Blaine supplied quickly and half-heartedly. Kurt and Blaine speed walked to catch up with David who had longer legs and had gotten a head start. The ride in the elevator was excruciating simply because of how slow the thing was.

"Why is the ICU even on the second floor?" Kurt hissed. "With ambulances and all, wouldn't it make sense for it to be on the first floor?" Blaine jerked his head in a nod.

"He'll be okay, David." Kurt assured their mutual friend who was stiff as a board and had said nothing to anyone but the receptionist and only then because he had to.

"He's got to be." Blaine whispered, almost to himself. Kurt felt his heart twist. Was it really only twenty five minutes ago that they had been beside themselves with laughter? While Wes was, what? Dyin- 'No. Don't finish that thought.' Kurt told himself firmly. The elevator opened then and they spilled out, looking every which way for a sign of Wes' parents or _something_.

"David!" A female's voice called. "Blaine, oh good, you're here." A petite Asian woman was hurrying up to the trio and then hugging all of them, even Kurt.

"I assume that you're Kurt." The woman said, sniffling a little. Her face was stained with tear tracks and her eyes were red.

"Yes. How is he?" Kurt asked. David listened intently as Mrs. Peterson explained, using large medical terms. Only then did Kurt realize that the woman was dressed in doctor's clothing.

"English, please, Mrs. Peterson." David begged. "I don't know what any of that means!"

Mrs. Peterson wiped a tear away.

"I keep forgetting." She mumbled. "He has a broken leg and a possible concussion. We won't know for sure about the concussion until he wakes up. His heart stopped beating twice, but it started on its own the second time. It's going strong now and he's breathing on his own. We don't think he hit his head too hard because the laceration was small, but we can't be sure. God was protecting him." The woman said with another sniffle. She crossed herself. "It's not every day that someone survives a crash like that."

"So he's going to survive?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but whether or not he'll wake up…" She trailed off and let out a soft sob. Kurt patted her shoulder absentmindedly.

"I'm so tired of waiting for people to wake up." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"I'm sure he'll wake up." Kurt fibbed, but he saw the gentle look Blaine gave him and knew that the other boy had heard.

The teary woman led them to a group of hard plastic chairs and they sat down and they waited.

* * *

"Amy?" A doctor called two hours later. Mrs. Peterson turned around eagerly.

"He's doing better. Still hasn't woken up, so we're going to have to just keep waiting. We're going to keep him in ICU until tomorrow night as a precaution, but you can all go in and see him, just don't make too much noise, and don't jostle him."

"Thank you, Richard." Mrs. Peterson said before leading the three boys to Wes' room.

David nearly burst into sobs the moment he walked into the room. Wes had always been the stronger one, the taller one, and the braver one. When Wes had broken his arm when they were twelve he had been consoling a panicking David instead of crying in pain. When David had almost fell from that tree in Wes' back yard one summer day when they were fourteen, Wes had lunged at him and grabbed his hand, just barely managing to save David from a nineteen foot drop. And now… now Wes was all wrapped up in gauze and tubes and crisp, sterile hospital sheets. He looked tiny and pale.

"Oh, Wes." Mrs. Peterson whispered, walking forward quickly to gaze at her son. She ran her eyes eagerly over the monitors that displayed Wes' heart and all those other numbers. David didn't know what the numbers meant, but they apparently soothed her.

They waited patiently in the background for five minutes while Wes' mother examined him. David bounced slightly for a second until Blaine poked him gently. After approximately six minutes, the woman turned around.

"I need something to drink." She said. "I'll be back in about half an hour." With that she walked briskly out of the room.

At Kurt's baffled look, Blaine explained the woman's sudden departure. "She doesn't deal with emotion very well. She was just dumped very suddenly into this and needs a bit to calm down again."

David had ignored them and her departure and was currently sitting at Wes' side, looking lost.

"We'll leave you alone for a bit, David." Kurt said softly, once again the one to give the two time alone. This time, Wes wasn't conscious, though. Blaine and Kurt walked out of the hospital room and David simply stared at Wes' form in confusion and pain.

"I'm…" David felt his throat close up and coughed. "I'm really worried Wes. And you know how I get when I worry. Everything goes to shit." He rubbed his suddenly stinging eyes. "This isn't supposed to happen." He choked out. "How can things go from laughing with Blaine and Kurt and the biggest problem being your girlfriend and parents to crying and the biggest problem being that I might never hear your voice again." David whimpered. His hand reached up to gently twine with Wes' limp one. "I love you." He muttered. "I never told you just how much I really like you, and I should have. Maybe you wouldn't have gone to see your girlfriend today. Or maybe you would have run away screaming. Who knows?"

David pressed his suddenly wet face against the edge of the bed.

"God, I'm an idiot. You're my best friend, Wes. I always wanted to fall in love with someone who was my best friend. I always thought it would make things so much easier, but it doesn't. Not really. Especially because we're both guys." He added. "I always ridiculed those people who talked to the patients who were unconscious, but look at me, now. Talking to you, and I don't even know if you can hear me."

David sighed, feeling much older than he was.

"If you _can_ hear me, Wes, do something for me. Wake up. Please." David begged. "I can't live without you. I don't know how. You're my partner in crime, my study buddy, my other freaking half. I love you. I want you to be more than just my best friend, but that can't happen until you're awake, so please, Wes. Wake up. Please."

* * *

Wes was having a nice dream. He was with a dark skinned boy, and they were lying together in the snow.

"You're like an angel in the snow." Wes says with a giggle to the other boy. The boy looks at him and smiles, showing his white teeth off.

"But I'm not white." The boy says, his voice young and factual.

"So?" Wes counters. "It doesn't matter if you're black or not, you can still be an angel." The boy, who he now knows as David, ages three years.

"I'm not the angel here, Wes." David says gently. Wes frowns at him in confusion and then throws a snowball at his face. It hits him and Wes laughs.

"Let's not talk about that stuff right now, David. I want to have fun." Wes insists. David smiles fondly and jumps at Wes before shoving snow down his jacket. "I didn't mean like that!'' Wes protests as David laughs gleefully.

"That's the second time I got you, Wes! Your snow skills are lacking!" David taunts teasingly.

"We can't all be snow ninjas." Wes grumbles, shaking the snow out of his jacket. He glances around and notices then that the snow is beginning to melt. For some reason, he feels his heart sink at the feel of oncoming warmth. Wes sighs sadly and turns to look back at David, who has aged two years this time.

"Wes." David says, and he's smiling warmly.

"Don't, David." Wes warns, but he's unsure of just what he means by that. David stares at him and then nods.

"A little longer, then." David agrees before grabbing Wes' hand and leading them over to a swing set that has suddenly appeared. Well, either that or he hadn't noticed it before.

"Let me push you." David insists, making Wes sit down on a snow covered seat. The snow doesn't bother him, though. Now that he thought about it, the snow didn't really feel all that cold. David pushes him until he is going a decent speed. When David finally stops pushing Wes and walks around to watch him continue to swing, he is another year older and only a year younger than when Wes last saw him in the real world.

"I've never understood your fascination with swings." David says, his tone amused. Wes shrugs as best as he can while swinging.

"It's the height, I think, and the rush of air against my face." Wes explains. Even though David is at least ten feet away and Wes is peaking at a normal volume, David can hear him clearly.

"Of course that's it." David smirks. Maturely, Wes sticks out his tongue.

"Watch out, David, I'm going to jump." Wes warns a moment before he actually does jump. David sidesteps his flying best friend who lands with ease. When Wes turns again to face David, the darker boy is eighteen again and Wes' hear sinks.

"David." He begs. David only smiles gently and holds out his arms. Wes hugs his best friend tightly and realizes the snow is almost gone. "I don't want to leave." Wes whispers against David's neck. David presses a gentle kiss to the top of Wes' head.

"I know." David replies. "But I'm back there, the real me is back there, and I need you."

"You've never needed me." Wes protests stubbornly. "_I've_ always needed _you_." David kisses him again, this time on his forehead.

"Trust me on this, Wes; you've never needed me, but you _do_ need to go back." David insists.

"If I leave, who will you have?"

"David on Earth is me and I am him. We'll still be together, Wes. I promise. Besides, me on Earth is better than me here." Another kiss, this time on Wes' nose.

"How is he better?" Wes asks, actually genuinely curious.

"He can touch you, for one." David says softly, his fingers running through Wes' hair.

"But, you just…" Wes points at his hair and then looks down, expecting his other arm to still be wrapped around David. Instead, his arms are wrapped around himself and they pass through David. His eyes cloud with tears.

"That was the wind." David's voice is soft and his eyes are full of love. "And those 'kisses' were rain drops. Rain, oh no. Wes looks around and realizes the snow is almost completely gone. There is only a small mound, it is smaller than the palm of Wes' hand and grows smaller every second.

"No!" Wes cries, trying frantically to grasp at David. He can't touch him, though. "I don't want to leave you!"

"Shhh…" David whispers. "Everything is going to be okay."

"David, please! I just want to stay with you!" Wes watches, horrified, as the snow melts to the size of a quarter.

"I love you, Wes." David leans down and brushes his lips against Wes', but Wes can't feel it. He gets one last glimpse of David's beautiful mahogany eyes before he is thrown away from David into chaos and pain.

* * *

"He doesn't look so good." Kurt said, watching David sit slumped over in a chair in Wes' room. David had barely left the room and had taken to sitting with his head bowed and his hands clasped. Kurt thought it might be a religious thing.

"Wes is his everything." Blaine explained simply. The two lovers were sitting outside Wes' room together. They visited Wes every day, but only stayed in his room for about fifteen minutes. They could tell that their presence made David uneasy.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "I mean, I get that they're best friends, and that they're potentially in love with each other, but David is seriously messed up about this."

Blaine nods in agreement. "Kurt… Wes helped David through a pretty hard time in his life. I can't tell you much about it, you'll have to ask David about that, but he was…. it wasn't good, Kurt." Blaine's expression is twisted into a grimace, so Kurt decided not to push it.

"They're adorable together." Kurt whispers. Blaine smiles sadly, but he nods in agreement.

* * *

David spent the first week of Wes' coma (that's what it apparently was, now) wondering why Wes' parents didn't visit him often. He spent that first week getting angry at Wes' mom for caring more about her patients than her actual son. He spent the first week furious at Wes' dad for being a big-shot lawyer in the middle of a case in New York. He spent the second week praying.

At first, he just begged. He pleaded over and over in his mind with his eyes closed tightly and his hands clasped. He didn't leave Wes' side very often. He prayed like that for a few hours at a time. He told God all about Wes and all of Wes' funny habits. He spoke to God about Wes' determination and drive to do better. He thanked God for keeping Wes alive through the initial crash.

After begging didn't work, he demanded that God make Wes wake up. He got angry and yelled in his mind. He spoke to God about the volunteer work that Wes did and about that freshman that Wes had saved from attempted suicide. He reminded God that Wes gave blood as often as possible and that Wes went to church every week and prayed ever night. He told God about how Wes always prayed for others first and then sometimes added himself as an afterthought. He knew that God was probably already aware of that, though. After two day s of demanding, he started making deals.

I won't ever talk to Wes again.

That was the first deal. Maybe God had done this so he and Wes couldn't be together. Maybe God thought David wasn't good for Wes. Or maybe God was a homophobe.

When Wes still didn't wake up, David tried again.

I'll tell everyone that I'm gay.

That was the second David tried to make with God. He swore he would tell everyone, even his step-aunt who was running a campaign to make being gay illegal. She wasn't even close to being successful, but David would tell her anyway.

Wes was still not awake after a whole day of that deal, so David pulled out the big guns.

Give him back his life, and in exchange, I will give you mine.

Wes had been in a coma for seventeen days by the time David began this deal. He closed his eyes one last time and begged God, offering his life for Wes'. He didn't know how long he prayed for that time, but when he finally said 'amen' and opened his eyes, he found Wes staring back at him. Immediately, David's haggard soul was flooded with relief. Then he saw the frantic doctors surrounding Wes, holding those shocky paddles. He heard the frantic beeping that told listeners how fast Wes' heart was going and knew it was too fast. He felt the nurses pull him out of Wes' room and into the hallway.

David watched the doctors shock Wes one last time and saw Wes sit straight up, gasping for breath. David watched the doctors talk to Wes in soothing tones and ask him questions to which Wes either shook his head yes or no to. He watched his beautiful boy speak and move and knew he couldn't say goodbye to Wes. If he did, he would be tempted to stay, and then God might go back on their deal. No, David had to do this _now_.

He took one last moment to memorize Wes. He took in Wes' face and mouth and chocolate eyes. He raked his gaze over Wes' hair and chest and hands. He watched Wes respond and live, and then he walked away.

David walked to the bathroom that got the least visitors every day. He had used this bathroom many times to just think and hadn't had anyone come in yet. The bathroom was on the other side of the hospital, though, so he had four minutes to walk. He had four minutes to live. Now that he was so close to death, he could feel his every nerve trembling. He could feel the very gentle brush of air on his skin that he's never noticed before. His heart was beating hard, reminding him of his duty. It was as though God was reminding David of their deal through Morse code. David's heart was the translator.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Wes. Can. Live.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

But. You. Must. Die.

David was okay with this. He had been the one to offer, after all.

David walked into the bathroom and went to the mirror. He stared at his reflection. He looked exhausted, but there was a small spark back in his eyes. Wes was okay now, but he owed God. His eyes scanned the room twice before stopping on the paper towel holder. He and Wes had dismantled one as a prank once and the sharp part that ripped the paper towel could cut through skin. Wes had the scar on his thumb to prove it. That prank had been one of David's favorite memories of him and Wes. It was fitting, then, that this thing would help him in this way.

It took David several minutes to take the thing apart, but he eventually was holding only the sharp part. He eyed it for a moment, examining the cold metal. It seemed brutal and vicious even when it lay innocently in his hand.

David took a deep breath and gave himself one last moment of life, and then he pressed the blade against his wrist hard and sliced. And fuck, that hurt, but it was for Wes. He would go through pain ten times this for Wes. He repeated that in his mind every time the blade sliced open his wrists.

For Wes.

For Wes.

For Wes.

For Wes.

For Wes.

For Wes.

For Wes.

For Wes.

For…

Wes. I love you.

Darkness.

* * *

_This story isn't over, guys. We aren't even close to being done, yet, so stick with me. _

_Preview for chapter six: Wes gets some news about David. _


	6. Cut

_Hey everyone! Welcome back to the emotional rollercoaster we currently have going on here! I_ _got very many more death/other threats. More than the chapter before, actually. Hmmmm…. Maybe that's how I'll grade how well my chapters are received. "Less death threats than last time? Damn! Gotta step it up!" Oh, I crack myself up. _

_I know you're all itching to get to the chapter, and I'm proud of those of you who actually take the time to read my ridiculous author notes, so cookies to all of you who are still reading this! Thank you so much for the reviews. I know that you can't see my face right now, but seriously, if you could, it would be so grateful that you would be brought to tears… maybe that's a bit too far, but yeah, I'm really grateful at all the reviews I've gotten so far. I want to hug all of you, but I can't and you would be really scared if I suddenly just jumped out and hugged you, so I won't do that. _

_The last chapter was long! I was really surprised when it came out to be, what, 4,012 words? Wow! This is also officially my longest story ever, in case you didn't hear, and I am psyched!_

_Disclaimer: *insert witty comment here* I don't own Glee._

_Who saw Darren Criss' new photo shoot? I did! And can I just tell you that I stared at that one picture of him in that wonderful blue shirt for about seven minutes, slack-jawed. Seriously, I didn't know a guy could look that good in a wet shirt. I normally never go all gaga over a guy, but Darren Criss just breaks all the barriers. I mean, he's straight and he loves theater, he's not a homophobe (it's really saddening how many times I hear the word 'fag' directed at someone at my school, even if they are usually just joking), he plays, like, seven plus instruments and rocks at it, he's so humble, he's adorable, he wears pink sunglasses, he's straight (thank you, God), I could just go on and on all day! But, you're all probably annoyed by now, so here's the story!_

_**I recommend that you listen to 7 x 70 and Winter Time by Chris August while you read this chapter. It makes the experience better.**_

* * *

Ten minutes after Wes woke up to find that his heart was slamming in his chest like crazy and he was being repeatedly shocked, Wes' mother came running into his hospital room. There were still two doctors currently in his room; one of them was asking him a whole boatload of questions, the other was hooking up an IV full of some sort of liquid that was supposed to hydrate him. Wes' stomach kept turning and his chest kept doing some weird clenching thing, but Wes figured it was from the needles, he'd always hated the damn things.

"Wes, oh my god, you're awake!" Wes' mother sobbed. Wes noted that she had _not_ been here when he had woken and that she looked like she was just coming off a shift. He didn't mean to be petty, but he just wished that she would put him, her first born child, first. Instead, like always, her job came first.

"Easy, Mom." Wes said, holding up his hand weakly as she made as though she was going to throw herself into a hug with him. At the warning, his mother fluttered helplessly for a moment before gently wrapping him a weak hug. He let her hug him, but didn't hug her back; it hurt too much to move. "Oh, I've been so worried, sweetheart." His mother murmured into the top of his head. She pulled away and gently stroked his hair. He moved his head away from her. He could still feel the kisses that David had left on the top of his head during that dream he had dreamt in his coma. Speaking of that…

"Hey, Mom." He interrupted her soft chattering at him about all she had been going through with worry. "Where's David?"

His mother pursed her lips, no doubt miffed about being interrupted, but her eyes softened as she heard David's name.

"Oh, he's somewhere around here." His mother waved her hands vaguely, but a pain in Wes' stomach told him that he had to know his exact location _now_. "He hasn't left your bedside except to use the facilities and shower." Wes' mother smiled at him. "He's a wonderful friend, Wes, you should keep him around."

"I plan to." Wes said absentmindedly, searching the hallway through the glass wall that made up one fourth of his room. "Do you think you could go find him, Mom?"

"I'm sure he's just fine, Wes. Don't get worked up. He probably just went to use the restroom. He'll be very pleased that you're awake." Wes' mother ignored his request.

"Was David that African American boy that was in here before?" One of the doctors, a Dr. Michaels, asked.

"Yeah, did you see him?" Wes' voice was weak from not being used from two and a half weeks, but he forced himself to speak.

"Of course I did, he was in here when you woke up." The doctor said, looking confused. "You were looking straight at him for a moment before the nurses made him leave."

"Yes, well, I was also being shocked, so forgive me if I don't remember." Wes snapped. "Mom, I need you to go find him."

"Why, Wes? What could be so important that it can't wait a little longer? You almost died, sweetie, I just want a few minutes with you is all, is that so much to ask?" His mother sniffed and played the upset parent part to her best abilities.

"Yes, that's fine, but I _really_ need to speak with David." Wes exclaimed. He could hear the beeping that spoke of his heart rate increase as he got more and more agitated.

"Calm down, son." Dr. Michaels soothed. "I'm sure your friend is fine."

"No! He isn't fine! There's something wrong; I can feel it!" Wes exclaimed, struggling to sit up. The twisting in his stomach was getting worse. "Please, Mom, somebody, just go find David! I need-"

"I need a blood transfusion!" A yell came down the hallway and all the people in Wes' room simultaneously turned to look. Four doctors in lab coats were either pushing or running next to a gurney that contained… David. Wes blinked in surprise. He could clearly see his best friend as they wheeled him down the hall, still yelling orders at frazzled nurses. He stared at the hall that David had just disappeared down on his gurney and then turned to his mother.

"Please, go see what happened." He begged. His heart had plummeted the moment he had seen David's chocolate face. "Please, Mom." Apparently, she was just as alarmed as he was now, because she left without another word and followed the train of people that were trailing after David. Wes could feel his heart beating faster and his breath was coming quicker and quicker.

"Hey!" The doctor said, tapping Wes on the cheek. "Hey, come on kid, breathe!" But Wes was too far deep in his panic attack for that. He stared at the doctor with wide, scared eyes and didn't know how to breathe normally. After another failed attempt to snap Wes out of his panic attack, the doctor gave in and ordered Dr. Michaels to give Wes a sedative.

"No." Wes tried to protest. "David… I need… to know…" But the darkness was closing in on him, and he knew that this was only the beginning. "No."

* * *

Blaine lay on his bed; his arm was wrapped around a sleeping Kurt whose head was perched on his chest. They had gone to classes every day since Wes' accident, but everyone knew they weren't really focused on the lessons. They were constantly thinking about their best friend who had almost been killed by a very large truck and their other best friend who was slowly being drained of life. David hadn't had the easiest life, Blaine knew. And Blaine also was aware of the fact that only Wes knew the whole story. Blaine only knew the bare minimum, and even that was enough to make him just want to hug the dark skinned boy.

Kurt shifted against Blaine in his sleep, his forehead wrinkled. He had been tense for the past seventeen days of Wes' coma. These past couple of weeks had brought Kurt and Wes closer than they had been before. Wes and Kurt had both been wary of the other for reasons unknown, but the make out session in the senior commons and all that had happened afterward had made them friendlier than before. Blaine was glad for it; the worst possible thing was your boyfriend and your best friend not liking each other.

Blaine was brought out of his thoughts by a very sudden blasting of 'Teenage Dream' from his phone. He reached for it automatically before remembering that it was currently 12:07 AM. He frowned in confusion and then brought the phone to his ear and clicked 'talk'.

"Hello?" His voice was husky from the lateness of the night.

"Blaine?"

His heart jumped into his throat. He couldn't be… no, this was just a dream, that was all. Either that or he was going fucking _crazy._ But, would his subconscious really be that cruel to him? To make him think that it was… best not to say the name, even in his head.

"Blaine?" The voice repeated again, louder this time.

"H-hello?" Blaine nearly whimpered, his voice cracking.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of weird."

"Oh, yeah, no, I'm fine. Just dreaming that I'm talking to my comatose friend. How about you?" Blaine said, his brain muddled with the need to sleep.

"I, uh, I'm actually really awake. And you are too. I promise." Wes sounded amused. Blaine sat straight up and nearly knocked Kurt off the bed. The petite brunette gave a protesting whine when he was hurled off of his very warm pillow and onto the cold part of the double bed.

"Why?" He moaned, his adorably mussed haired head poking up from the wrinkled and twisted sheets. "Blaine, why are you on the phone at…" He squinted at the light up clock next to Blaine's bed. "… twelve in the morning?"

"Wes is awake." Blaine sputtered, his eyes wide. "And something's happened to David."

* * *

Wes lay in his hospital bed, staring up at the white ceiling. His head was swimming through muddled thoughts.

'Must still be under the effect of those damn drugs they gave me.' He mused to himself.

Beside him, sitting still as stone statues, two of his three best friends sat, stunned and silent.

"He- he slit his wrists?" Kurt finally whispered. Wes' stomach rolled at the very mention of what his other best friend had done, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Yes." Wes whispered. He reached up a hand to wipe the traitorous things away from his cheeks.

"Wes… don't… don't blame this on yourself." Blaine said, leaning forward to gently grab his friend's hand.

"Why would he do that?" Kurt demanded. "Wes was in a coma. Why would David… Wes… I don't _understand_. David is the most put together guy I have ever met- Blaine included! He's the peacemaker, the tutor, and everyone just adores him! Why would he…" Kurt let out a tiny sob. "Why, Wes? There's something else here, I know there is. And I don't give a damn if it 'isn't your story to tell'. David is…"

"I'll tell you." Wes soothed softly as Kurt sobbed again. He didn't stop his own tears this time, and he noticed that Blaine didn't either. It's my story to tell, now."

Wes took a deep, shuddering breath. "It started when we were twelve…"

* * *

Wes had just stepped into hell. That's what this must be. He had just come by to get David, they were going to go kick a soccer ball around at the park, and he must have somehow made a wrong turn and crossed straight into hell.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WAS! THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT, YOU LITTLE BITCH." David's father, who Wes had always taken for a gentle man, was yelling at David's mother. Wes watched in horror as Cathleen threw a vase at Vince's head. Wes flinched violently as Vince dodged the vase and went right back to screaming. Cathleen didn't just let him scream, though, she gave as good as she got.

Wes heard feet pounding down the stairs and turned to see David, face as pale as he'd ever seen it, running down the stairs, a soccer ball tucked under his arm. David's eyes were wide and he glanced nervously at his parents before just grabbing Wes' arm.

"C'mon." He mumbled, his head tucked toward his chest. He pulled Wes out the door and down the driveway, and then continued to lead him to the park.

They sat under a tree when they arrived and just stared at each other. Finally, Wes broke the silence.

"What was _that_?" He choked out. Wes' parents might not have been as loving as other parents, but they never raised their voices and Wes' mother would _never_ throw a vase at her husband.

"I'm sorry, Wes. I didn't mean for you to see that, I just… they got at it again and I couldn't stop them this time. They don't _always_ do that. It's just when Dad finds out Mom went out with her friends or Mom finds out that Dad bought more alcohol. I'm sorry, Wes. I didn't…" David dissolved into soft sobs and tried to turn away so that his newest friend would see his tears. Wes didn't let him, though. Instead, he grabbed David gently and pulled him into a hug.

"Have they fought for a while?" Wes asked, his voice low, partly with anger at David's parents and partly with sadness. Still crying, David nodded into Wes' neck.

"Since I was little." He mumbled. "Mom threatens to leave a lot, and she did leave once, but she came back."

"What do you mean 'you couldn't stop them'? Do you try to stop them a lot?" Wes asked, pulling away slightly so he could see his friend's face. David sniffled and nodded.

"I don't want to them to fight." David's voice was small and meek. "I try to make them stop, and it _sometimes_ works, but mostly Dad just punishes me and tells me to not stick my nose into adult's business." Wes' heart stopped cold at the word 'punish'. Sure, he was only twelve, but he knew about child abuse.

"What do you mean by punish, David?" Wes said soothingly.

"Well, he just smacks me, mostly. But one time he had too much to drink and Mom was gone so he hit me with his belt. But it was only that one time." David said quickly, seeing the anger on Wes' face and not liking it. "I deserved it. Dad said I did, and I _was_ being sort of nosy, but I just knew that if he kept drinking, Mom would find out and yell at him, and then they would fight some more." David explained. Wes' heart broke for the boy in his arms. David was a month older than Wes, but at that moment, Wes felt a hundred years older. He tugged David closer and pressed his face against the boy's soft hair. It was really curly, but only about an inch long.

"David, I want you to listen to me, okay? You didn't deserve it. No one deserves to be beat. No one deserves to be hit. My pastor said that we are all children of God and that the Lord loves us and that child abuse is bad. Hitting you is child abuse, David." Wes said insistently. David's eyes widened.

"No, Wes… no, no, no. It's not child abuse. I'm fine, see?" David pulled away and held an arm up as though that would convince Wes.

"David…" Wes began, but David grew angry suddenly.

"No, Wes! Drop it, okay? Just… let's just go play some soccer."

Wes didn't want to drop it; he wanted to hold his best friend until said friend's worries all melted away, but he couldn't. So he let it go.

* * *

They were fourteen when David came to sleep in Wes' room. Wes had been on the edge of sleep when a sudden knock against his window startled him. He bolted out of bed and skittered halfway across his bedroom before noticing that the face in the window was familiar. His pumping heart calmed slightly as he walked to the large window and threw it open.

"David! What are you…? God, you just about gave me a freaking heart attack! What are you doing here?" Wes exclaimed, eyes wide. David smiled apologetically.

"They're at it again." He said softly, ducking his head in embarrassment. "I tried… but Dad…" David gestured to his bruised face helplessly. Wes immediately forgave him for scaring him half out of his wits.

"Come in." He said in response, gesturing for David to climb in his first story window. Wes had never liked the second story of their house, or the third for that matter. He liked his room on the first floor, thanks very much. David hauled himself in while Wes turned on his bedroom light and made his way to his bathroom to grab the first aid kit that he kept there for nights such as these.

"Let me clean that up for you." Wes said, as he always did. David protested at first, also an always thing, but eventually gave in. He sat patiently as Wes pressed a snap-cold pack against his face and cleaned the scrapes in David's arm, most likely from a wall. David was wearing a long sleeved shirt, as he always did, even though it was summer. Wes didn't usually think much of it, but tonight…

Wes went to pull up David's other sleeve, just to make sure that there weren't any scratch marks there, but what he found was much worse than _any _mark currently on David's body.

"David…" Wes sputtered as David tried to jerk down his sleeve hurriedly. The damage had already been done, though. The fresh, angry lines had already been seen. "David, what are those?"

"N-nothing, Wes. They're nothing. Just-"

"I will not 'just drop it'! I'm so sick of that phrase, David!" Wes moved forward and grasped his friend by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Why would you cut yourself?" He demanded, his voice more pleading than angry.

"I just…" David's eyes filled with tears. "I can't handle it anymore, Wes. I thought I could. I thought I could just brush it off… Why does he hate us? He has the perfect job, the perfect wife, the perfect house… is it me? Am I the reason Dad hates everything?"

"No!" Wes' voice was furious. "David… you're wonderful and brilliant and good at soccer and you get perfect grades… you're dad's a lunatic, David! It's him, not you. Never you."

David sobbed softly and Wes pulled him close. "Promise me you'll never do it again, David."

"I… promise." David choked out.

* * *

"You promised!" Wes yelled. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he watched his best friend being wheeled away in a gurney. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his hair with his bloody hands. "You promised." He whimpered.

The topic of David's cutting hadn't come up since the summer before, when Wes had first found out about it. They both enrolled in a public school for freshman year of high school, and Wes honestly thought David was doing just fine. He had been wrong.

It had started with a trip to the bathroom. He walked into the boy's room to do his business and get back to class and instead of the usual silence, he was met with… was that a gasp? Wes frowned, but waved it off. He walked to the handicap stall in the back and pushed it open, and his eyes fell on a pool of blood that David was sitting in the middle of. Both his wrists were cut badly and a razor was beside him. Wes' eyes widened and he lunged at David, desperately grasping the boy's wrists to stop the bleeding. It seemed like he just made more come out, though.

"David." He choked out. Then he started screaming for help. A teacher who had been passing by had rushed in, an ambulance had been called, and now his friend was being rushed to the hospital.

* * *

"He just barely survived." Wes whispered. "I… He might seem like he's all put together and shit, but he's not. His dad messed him up bad. I don't think he's cut since freshman year. I make him show me his wrists every month, just to make sure." A strangled whimper made its way out of Wes' mouth. "He doesn't deal with stress easily. This shouldn't have happened over me."

Kurt gave him a look of disbelief. "That boy loves you, Wes."

"It's easy to see." Blaine added, smiling weakly at their mutual friend.

"Okay, so now that we've sorted through that… is David going to be okay?" Kurt begged.

Wes shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands. "I don't know."

* * *

_Well, hopefully you understand now why David jumped from put together guy comforting Wes to suicidal. I love writing vulnerable!David, but it also makes me really sad. Listening to Winter Time and writing these past couple of chapters… I cry every time. :'( _

_Please review, that's the only way I know how you guys like it!_

_I'm currently searching for a beta. I haven't found one yet, but there is a person (two people actually, but one account) that I have in mind. Hopefully they'll say yes, but we'll have to wait and see. _

_Preview for chapter seven: "I've been living in this house here since the day that I was born. These walls have seen me happy but most of all they've seen me torn. They've heard the screaming matches that made a family fall apart. They've had a front row seat to the breaking of my heart."_


	7. Admit

_Okay, so who has listened to Don't You Want Me sung by Blaine/Darren and Rachel/Lea? I just did and OMG…. It's basically Darren asking if 'you' want him (unf… yes, please!). So, go listen to it, because their voices sound amazing together, and Darren's voice sounds like sex in this song (because, you know, it doesn't sound like sex all the freaking time… note the sarcasm). _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But my birthday is soon and please can I have Darren Criss? That would make my life… 'kay, thanks. _

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing that David registered. Huh. Was there pain in heaven? Or was he in Hell? He didn't doubt that he had ended up in Hell; he had killed himself, after all, and from Wes' many religious rants, he knew that God generally frowned upon suicide. Then again, he and God had had a deal, so the pain was most likely punishment that would eventually fade. It was like a slap on the wrist, only it hurt a hell of a lot more. It was kind of like when he had jumped off the swings when he was thirteen and broke his wrist… Wes had cajoled him… Oh God, Wes. He had probably found out by now about David's death. He would be hurt. That's what he regretted the most about this whole ordeal. He would be hurting Wes. But, at least the boy got to live.

Wes… Wes was his life. He had always liked Wes more than someone who was 'just a friend' should. When he was younger, he hadn't exactly understood what that implied. He was older now, though, and he understood and wanted everything that came with being gay.

He hadn't even found out if Wes loved him back. The thought of that tugged at his heart strings. Did dead people feel that sort of discomfort? Well, it didn't matter now. What mattered was Wes. If only he could see his boy on last time. If only, if only, if only… No. David had chosen this. Chosen to give his life and all that came with it for Wes. And Wes was _okay_. That was the important part.

The pain was increasing now. David couldn't make heads or tails of it. He grimaced in anguish because _fuck_ it was really hurting now. Fire, that's what it had to be. Fire licking up his arms from his wrists to his elbows. It scrambled his mind and threw his thought process out the window. And _God,_ David didn't know something could hurt this bad! He clenched his angelic hands but that only made it worse. His muscles were positively screaming and then so was he. Tears; he could feel tears running down his face. But angels didn't cry, angels sang… like Wes… and now the pain was worse! How was that even possible? Then it was centered in the crook of his elbow and his eyelids fluttered, but he could see only white. Maybe it was heaven after all. The pain spread from his elbow throughout his body; the fire consumed him and inched upward. It creeped through his chest and _he couldn't scream anymore_. It reached his brain and it was like the worst headache he had _ever_ had multiplied by seven hundred thirty one. The pain worsened and he swore his head was going to explode. It grew and grew and grew and suddenly it snapped! And David felt nothing.

* * *

The three boys waited for an hour to hear news of David. Wes' mother had phoned David's parents and they were currently on their way to the hospital. Wes wished his mother hadn't done that; it was David's parents that had pushed him into self-harm. It was David's parents that had screwed him up so badly. Wes fought back tears once again. Had the car crash been the beginning of a long life of pain? First he had almost died, then David had tried (and please God let him have failed) to kill himself. What was next? Was this a warning from God, telling Wes and David that they weren't supposed to be together? That didn't make sense, though. David made Wes happy and God wanted his children to be happy. He loved all his children.

'But didn't Father Murphy say that homosexuals were of the devil?' Wes thought to himself.

Okay, so, basically, God loved all his children equally as long as they were perfect? That didn't make any sense.

"Wes, I can hear you thinking from over here." Kurt said softly, lounging on the couch in Wes' hospital room. Despite his casual tone, Kurt's body was stiff and his foot tapped agitatedly.

"I'm just worried." Wes croaked out. "And I don't really want to see David's parents right now. I want to see David!" By the end of his outburst, Wes' voice was angry. There was a brief silence until Kurt broke it.

"Do you want to cuddle?" He offered weakly; he didn't know what else to say. Wes blinked in surprise as he realized that, yes, he really did want to.

"Sure." Wes agreed. Kurt hopped up out of his seat and stepped around Blaine who was sprawled out on a hospital chair, half asleep. He eased himself in Wes' bed and pressed himself against his uninjured and un-IVed side. Wes pressed his nose against the top of the smaller bys head. He wasn't David, but it was better than nothing. Also, Kurt smelled like peaches. It was a nice smell.

* * *

The last thing Mrs. Peterson expected to see when she walked into her son's hospital room was Wes' cuddled up against another by. She pressed her lips together, unhappy for a moment, and then accepted the fact that Wes was a cuddler when he was upset and his girlfriend wasn't there at the moment. Speaking of… Mrs. Peterson hadn't seen Wes' girlfriend around the hospital at all… had no one told her? She decided it didn't matter.

"Wes…" She shook her son gently, careful to not nudge the injured parts of his body. Many of the smaller cuts and bruises had healed, but his three of the ribs on his right side were still cracked and his leg would be in a cast for another twelve weeks.

"Wes, wake up." She swept the hair off his forehead insistently and then drew her hand back when his eyes snapped open.

"Mom?" He asked, his voice think with sleep. "What're you doing?"

"David is awake, sweetheart. The doctor said you can go see him if you want, but I have to push you to his room in a wheelchair." Wes was instantly wide awake.

"Okay, let's go." Wes said instantly. Mrs. Peterson helped her son sit up and get into a wheelchair, and then she pushed him down the hall to his friend's room.

* * *

He hadn't died. God, what the _hell_ had he been thinking? David was sure he had been hallucinating when he had been praying that last time for Wes. It made sense. He hadn't eaten or drank anything for two days before that and he hadn't eaten much except for some soup every now and then for a week before _that_. Still, it had felt good to let some of the pain of living out like that. It had felt like coming home.

No. He couldn't do that anymore.

David breathed deeply, glaring at the ceiling. Sure, he didn't _actually_ want to die, but now that he was alive and was going to stay alive, he was scared out of his mind. He was so afraid that Wes was going to come and tell him that he was sorry, but they could only be friends. David didn't think he could deal with that.

He heard his door open, but figured it was just another doctor to come stick another needle in his arm. It might also be that psychologist they said was going to visit him. He hated psychologists. There might be something wrong with him, but that didn't mean he wanted people rooting around in his head.

"David?"

Oh, God. It was Wes. David felt his eyes fill with tears and fought them. He couldn't cry in front of Wes. He wouldn't. Despite this, his eyes kept filling with tears the water welled over and flooded his cheeks.

"Oh, David." Wes' voice was gentle. He heard a wheelchair slide across the floor and then felt Wes reach out and stroke the tears away. He looked over at Wes against his will and saw that Wes was trying to get up.

"Don't." David croaked. "Wes, stop. You're going to hurt yourself." He protested.

"So make it easier for me and scoot over." Wes said through grit teeth. David did as asked and Wes pulled himself in beside him. Once in the bed, Wes put snuggled into David's right side and tucked his nose against David's neck.

"I missed you." David whispered.

"You scared the shit out of me." Wes growled, taking David's hand in his own and stroking the bandages that were wrapped around David's wrists. "Don't do that again. Ever, David. I can't fucking live without you."

Wes' voice was rough and choked up.

"I love you, Wes. I know what I did was stupid, and I really have _no idea_ what I was thinking. If you don't love me back, that's fine, but if that's the case please get out of my room. I can't deal anymore. If you like me like that, then go back to your blonde girlfriend and leave me- umph!"

David was abruptly cut off by Wes' mouth pressed firmly against his own.

"I love you too, moron." Wes mumbled. "I was coming back to Dalton after breaking up with Becca to tell you so, but that damn truck got in my way."

"Oh." Was the only thing David could say because _oh!_ Wes loved him back. Wes wanted him. They could hold hands and cuddle and kiss and he could hold Wes whenever he wanted.

"Be my boyfriend?" David whispered against the top of Wes' head. It was stupid and cliché and they were both smelly and hurt and broken and might need therapy but God, he didn't care.

"Okay." Wes agreed. David pressed a kiss to the top of Wes' head and Wes knew that this time, it was actually _David_ and not the rain that was touching him, and it was perfect.

* * *

_So, this was a short one, but I know that fics that are primarily in hospitals get sort of boring and I didn't want to get stuck in the hospital rut. This fic is not over, btw… we haven't really even gotten started. Also, there won't be another chapter until... probably Friday or even Monday next week. I'll be in Ohio (hehe) tomorrow and Wednesday and then spending time with the family Thursday and Friday, so we'll see how it goes. _

_Thank you all so much for the fantastic responses! I adore all of you and wish I could thank you more, but I can't... I hope this will be enough... love you all! And I'd really love some response to this... I'm pretty nervous about this chapter, so reviews would be fantastic!_

_Preview for chapter eight: Wes and David have both been discharged and are back in Dalton with Kurt and Blaine. There are still things to figure out though, like how to tell Wes' parents. Wes and David face more difficulty in the form of therapy of the physical and mental sorts. Also, Blaine gets accepted to college… in California. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but Kurt has his heart set on New York, which means they have to decide if the long distance thing will be an issue._


	8. Confess

_**Oh my god! 100 reviews! I never thought I'd see the day! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (and alerted or favorited). I love you all! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to HappyEmoness, the 100**__**th**__** reviewer! **_

_Wow, so I found the most awesome song for this chapter. The song is I'll Be by Edwin McCain. I was listening to it and thinking about this story and Wes and David and how they were related and I was totally just getting teary eyed. So, long story short, go listen to that song while you read this chapter please. Okay, thanks!_

_Thanks to everyone who had reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. I adore you all!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and, let's be honest, I never will. _

* * *

It was difficult to walk with crutches. Sure, everyone always thought they were cool and all, but that was _before_ they actually had to use them. And Wes could tell you, those things were not as fun as they seemed. They chaffed his arms and tested his shoulder muscles and made his neck sore.

"I hate this damn huge school." Wes snarled to himself. He was currently walking beside David, who was wisely remaining silent, and attempting to walk to AP Calculus, which was as far away from his last class as possible. "Thank God it's Friday." He groaned.

"Yeah, but don't forget that with the weekend brings…" David trailed off when Wes winced as he remembered. They were going to tell Wes' parents that they were together, and hopefully it wouldn't blow up in their faces.

"I wish we could hold hands right now." Wes sighed, looking longingly at David. The other boy smiled and moved in to give Wes a chaste kiss.

"Me, too. Only nine more weeks, though." David reminded him softly. The two had been released from the hospital three weeks prior on the same day. Wes had wanted to tell his parents right away, but David had advised him to wait and let his parents calm down. After thinking it through, and seeing how stressed his mother had been, Wes completely agreed.

"Two months and a week." Wes murmured as they approached AP Calculus. David didn't have this class with him, so he helped Wes to his seat and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before heading off to his AP Physics class.

Wes took notes absentmindedly through the class, doodling whenever there was a lull in teaching. His AP Calc teacher was sort of absentminded, and tended to just give them notes to copy and then assign them pages from their textbook. Occasionally, he would stop their independent work time to mention another small bit of information he had forgotten to mention at the beginning. Most didn't, but Wes preferred this style of teaching.

Along with doodling, Wes thought about his family. He had never been extremely close to his father, but that was just the sort of man his father was. Not cold, but never a type to give hugs freely. He wasn't mean, but he did work often and sometimes accidently neglect to spend time with his son. His father didn't mean to neglect him, he just didn't know any better.

He had been close to his mother when he was younger. She was the more religious parent, and wanted him to grow up in the Christian church. She wanted him to become a lawyer with strong beliefs and standards. That was what tore them apart in the end. Sure, he still chatted with her now and then, and he still loved her, but Wes didn't really know her anymore. If he was being honest, were she not his mother, he would want nothing to do with her. She was a close-minded woman, focused primarily on her work, and she rarely made time for others. It destroyed him to be as close to her as he had been and be turned away in favor of sick strangers, so he distanced himself. He closed himself off.

His stomach twisted at the thought of what his parents might do when he told them. He was so grateful that David had agreed (with no hesitation whatsoever) to go with him to break the news to his parents. He could only imagine what might happen if he told them alone. Images of yelling, threatening, and being thrown out of the house flashed though his mind, and he shuddered absentmindedly.

'I can't lose them. I may not be as close as most children are to their parents, but they're the only thing I have left.' His mind whispered desperately. Almost immediately another though popped up. 'No. I have David and Blaine and Kurt and I have the Warblers.'

Still, they _were _his parents. God, he didn't know how to do this!

"Wes?" David's voice broke through his thoughts and he blinked and sat up straight, surprised to find the class mostly empty. "Are you okay?" David's voice was gentle and concerned and his hand moved Wes' hair away from his forehead on instinct. Wes wanted to lean into the touch, but forced himself not to.

"I'm fine." He said as he stood up, grabbing his crutches with a sigh. "Just… tired, you know?"

"I know. Do you want to go watch a movie in our room?" David asked.

"Yes. I'm really glad we're taking Fridays off from Warblers." Wes muttered as they walked painfully slowly down the many winding halls of Dalton. Various other boys passed them, some calling out greeting, others just throwing them brief smiles.

David hummed in agreement.

"What movie did you want to watch?" Wes asked him.

"I was thinking something along the lines of Date Night, actually."

Wes smirked. "Good choice. I could use some laughter." He remarked. After seven more minutes, Wes and David had made it to their room and were situating themselves. Wes was sitting on the couch while David popped the movie in and grabbed the remote.

"Do you want to lie down?" David asked. Wes considered this before nodding.

"You can be the big spoon." He said lazily. David smiled at him fondly before pulling the other boy down and into his chest. He pressed his nose gently against Wes' clean hair, basking in the sharp mint smell.

"Are you sniffing me?" Wes mumbled, his voice already thick with drowsiness. David chuckled.

"You smell like mint." He remarked. "It's a nice smell."

"'s my shampoo." Wes responded.

"I'm glad." David said back, not knowing what else to say. "Now… Shhh… watch the movie."

* * *

"I thought that Wes and David were coming with us to meet your parents?" Blaine exclaimed almost frantically as he searched through his closet, grabbing a blazer here or a pair of dress pants there and folding them and placing them in his overnight bag. Kurt was sitting beside said overnight bag, patiently taking out what Blaine put in.

"They were going to come with, but Wes told me that he and David are going to tell Wes' parents about them this weekend. The four of us will have to go when Wes heals fully. He couldn't get up my stairs, anyway." Kurt remarked, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he pulled out a yellow blazer. "Yellow, Blaine? Really? Why do you even have so many blazers in the first place?" Kurt demanded. To answer, Blaine turned around, but saw that every blazer he had put in his bag was lying in a neat pile on the floor.

"Hey!" He protested, stopping to gather them in his arms and put them back in the bag.

"Blaine." Kurt said, placing a hand on his boyfriend's arm to calm him. "You need to chill out. We are going for two days. My father is _not_ an army drill sergeant. You are free to wear jeans and regular shirts." The younger boy stood up and hugged his older counterpart. "They'll love you. I promise. Also, there is no way I am allowing you in my house if you're only ever going to wear blazers."

Blaine, who had been tense originally, relaxed against Kurt.

"I know." He mumbled. "I just really want them to like me."

"They will." Kurt promised. He pressed a kiss against Blaine's curly haired head. "Now, jeans and t-shirts." He directed. Blaine smiled against his neck.

"Never thought I'd see the day." He teased as he went back to his closet and pulled out clothes that were more casual than previously. "Kurt Hummel telling someone to wear t-shirts."

Kurt grinned at him. "You look good in t-shirts; especially that brown Armani one. Pack that."

* * *

"Today's the day." David murmured to himself. He had woken before Wes and managed to maneuver out from behind him without waking him. That wasn't _such_ an amazing feat, as Wes was a notorious deep sleeper. David walked quickly down to the kitchen and grabbed two coffees. Neither would be able to survive the day without a significant amount of caffeine.

As he opened the door to his dorm, David hummed 'Teenage Dream' to himself. It might not be his and Wes' song, but it was a catchy tune nonetheless.

"Wes." David whispered, crouching down next to the adorable, sleepy boy. There was a faint 'hmmm' sound that came from Wes in reply. "Come on, love, time to get up." He pressed his mouth against Wes'; nothing woke him up faster than kissing. Sure enough, there was a responding pressure against his mouth a moment later.

"You taste like coffee." Wes mumbled as he pulled away. David chuckled and pressed another quick kiss against Wes' lips.

"Maybe because I have coffee." He teased. Wes sat up groggily and grimaced.

"I don't want to wake up today." He sighed. David pulled him up the rest of the way and hugged him tightly.

"It'll be okay." He assured. Wes snuggled closer.

"What if it isn't?" He whispered, his voice miserable. David's heart dropped at how sad Wes sounded.

"Everything will be fine." He countered. Briefly, he hugged Wes tighter, more desperately, and then let him go. "Shower." He directed. Wes wrinkled his nose in disgust, but didn't protest.

Showering was difficult for Wes with his cast on. David knew that Wes hated to start the day without a shower, however, and offered to help him every morning. After a few minutes hesitation, Wes agreed. They had to tie a garbage bag around Wes leg so the cast wouldn't get wet, and it was awkward the first few times, but eventually they had gotten the hang of it. It was also awkward for David, whose wrists hadn't healed all the way yet. Wes didn't seem to mind the lacerations; he just ran his fingertips along David's wrists, a sad look in his eyes. David hated them, though.

"You coming?" Wes asked from the bathroom. David snapped out of his thoughts and walked into the rather small bathroom, slipping off his clothing as he went. They had showered with boxers on the first few times, but had soon realized that that was pretty ridiculous. They had seen each other naked before, after all. They just had to make sure to keep their eyes and hands away from… sensitive… areas.

David slipped into the shower behind Wes, helping the other boy keep his balance as he turned the shower on. David could see the worry behind Wes' cheerful façade, and frowned to himself as he tried to think of ways to reassure the other boy.

As usual, Wes settled his arms around David's waist as David washed Wes' hair carefully. They made sure not to press against each other; doing so may elicit certain… reactions. David helped Wes rinse the mint shampoo out of his hair, and couldn't help but find him attractive. The water running over his chest was especially attractive. David had always had a thing for wet men. Damn, these thoughts weren't doing him any good. He swallowed hard and tried to think of his obese neighbor… naked. Ugh, that definitely helped. Wes was now applying his spice body wash, though, and fuck that was hot. He watched greedily as Wes soaped up hands ran all over his chest, sides, and arms.

"You okay, David?" Wes asked. His eyes were concerned, but his hands didn't stop and David couldn't deal with it anymore. He had watched his boyfriend shower like this for three weeks now, and he _couldn't_ just keep doing it.

"No." David replied, and then he slammed his lips against Wes', but gently, so he wouldn't knock him over. David's arms wrapped solidly around Wes' waist and he pressed him firmly against the wall and fuck they were pressed together now and he didn't know that could feel _this_ good.

"Tell me to stop." David choked out against Wes' mouth.

"No." Wes gasped, his still soapy hands slipping against David's solid back in an attempt to bring them closer together. David ground his hips against Wes and could feel the other boy's solid cock. Wes had needed and wanted this just as badly as David did, it seemed.

"Are you sure? This isn't hurting your leg?" David moaned, his teeth nipping at Wes' neck.

"I'm sure. Doesn't hurt. Harder." Wes groaned adamantly. His hands slipped lower, and David thrust softly against Wes, both of them letting out soft groans of pleasure.

"I didn't know it would feel like this." Wes remarked, pulling David away from his neck so they could kiss again. Wes' teethed nibbled gently on David's bottom lip, insisting on entrance. David granted his wish and allowed his mouth to open and their tongues slipped against one another and their bodies did the same.

"Fuck. David… if we continue…" Wes gasped. David nodded frantically.

"I know. Me too. Is this okay." He said, begging someone, _anyone_, for this to be okay.

"Yes, yes, yes, _please David, harder_." Wes begged, holding back another curse. David nodded and their mouths collided again as David swiveled his hips in a rather talented movement that had both seeing stars.

"Imagine what it would feel like if I was actually inside you." David breathed against Wes' ear a moment later.

"Who says it would be you in me?" Wes mumbled, his thumbs rubbing circles on David's nipples.

"We could switch every now and then." David amended and Wes nodded.

"Yes." He gasped. "David… I'm going to come."

"Me too."

Their mouths were like magnets; they had tried and tried to stay away from each other and explore other areas, but when their worlds started to explode, their lips crushed together. They gasped and cried out against one another and David just barely managed to catch Wes before he fell.

"Fuck." David gasped, holding Wes while simultaneously pressing him against the wall of the shower. "I hope we last longer when we actually do it."

"I second that." Wes mumbled, he sounded sleepy and sated. "And it only ended so quickly because we've both been turned on every morning for almost a month with no release."

"No, no, no." David chastised. "Come on, love. My hair is still dirty, and I'm thinking we need to wash off our lower bodies more carefully as well. And that does make sense. Stand up." David coaxed.

Wes groaned, but did as asked.

After David was washed, and after Wes was rewashed, David helped Wes out of the shower and dried him off while Wes held onto the sink.

"That was wonderful." David murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Wes' shoulder. "But we can't do that in the shower again until your cast is off."

"Why?" Wes whined.

"It's dangerous. We could slip and fall and I could break your leg again and then break mine, too. And then where would we be?"

"True." Wes sighed. "Alright, we won't do that again in the shower, but we will be doing something again out of the shower?"

"Absolutely." David agreed.

* * *

Kurt found Blaine to be extremely adorable when flustered, nervous, or anxious. Right now, Blaine was all three. Kurt gave his boyfriend an amused look as he drove. Blaine was tense; every muscle in his body was solid, and not in the 'wow he's really hot and works out a lot' way. Well, Blaine _was_ really hot and he _did_ work out, but that's not what Kurt meant.

Blaine was a very calm, dapper, confident person by nature. He barely blinked in the face of fear, and he regularly performed in front of crowds without batting an eyelash; however, when he was faced with 'meeting the parents', Blaine turned into a nervous mess.

"Blaine, it's going to be fine." Kurt sighed, reaching over to twine his fingers with Blaine's. "You really need to calm down and just take a few deep breaths. You're starting to look pretty green."

Blaine glared at Kurt, but followed orders and breathed deeply.

"What if they hate me?" He groaned, leaning over to press his forehead against the dashboard.

"They won't, sweetheart. Carole already adores you, and she's never met you." At Blaine's confused look, Kurt elaborated. "I may or may not have spoken about you… a lot."

Blaine nodded shakily. "You said your dad owned a shotgun, though. I've heard the horror stories, Kurt. Also, I've heard your stories, and from those two combined I just keep getting mental images of myself six feet deep."

"My father is not going to kill you, Blaine. I promise. Listen, what do you usually do before a performance?" Kurt asked calmly. Blaine gave him an incredulous look before replying.

"Jumping jacks." He said shortly. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Blaine demanded. "I need to burn off the energy somehow."

"I have… never seen you doing jumping jacks." Kurt said slowly.

"Well, yeah. I don't do them where someone might see. I usually find a backroom or something." Blaine said defensively.

"Right. Well, my dad might think that you're a weirdo if you start doing jumping jacks in our front yard, and I can't stop for you to jump yourself to peace because I told Dad we'd be there at ten for breakfast and we're just _barely_ going to make it as it is. So, you need to meditate or something. I'll put in some calming music." Kurt offered, already going through his cd's. He picked the piano cd that he had only listened to (maybe) once. Meanwhile, Blaine tried to remember what he knew about breathing exercises.

* * *

"It's going to be just fine." David whispered to Wes as they made their way to the front door. He had probably said those words seventeen (or more) times, and it was only ten in the morning.

"Right." Wes mumbled back, struggling to get up the two stairs that led to the front porch even with David's help. Finally, they were at the door.

"Do I knock?" Wes asked, voice panicked.

"It _is_ your house." David said.

"Yeah, but I haven't been here since the summer, and… I don't know, it just feels weird to walk right in. I don't _really_ live here anymore do I? I live at Dalton and come here for the summers. I should knock, shouldn't I? Yeah, I-"

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Why are you just standing there, dear? Come on… in, in, in." Mrs. Peterson chirped. "Your father's in the sitting room. I told him you wanted to chat with us."

As Wes made his way into the sitting room, David a constant presence at his side, he mulled over his mother's words. 'I told him you wanted to chat'. Not 'It's wonderful you took time to visit us'. He was being treated like a _guest_ in his own home. Suddenly, Wes knew this 'meeting' wasn't going to go well. He was glad that he knew, though; at least he wouldn't continue to have any hopeful thoughts about acceptance or even happiness from the two. He would tell them he was bisexual and then leave.

"Good morning, son." Mr. Peterson's powerful voice boomed. David flinched unconsciously. He had never liked Mr. Peterson, but only because of his voice. He knew it was irrational, but Mr. Peterson's voice reminded him too much of his own father.

"Good morning, Father. How are you?" Wes replied, his voice shifting from its usual happy, playful tone to one of formality.

"Very well. Sit down, boy, that leg must be bothering you." Mr. Peterson directed, bookmarking and closing his latest novel. Mr. Peterson was a well-read man, and, despite his loud voice, a typically level-headed and quiet man. David was hoping that Mr. Peterson would remain level-headed long enough to restrain his wife should she take the news badly.

"Not much. I took some painkillers this morning. It's not as bad as it was before." Wes dismissed, but he sat down anyway. David joined him on the black, leather couch and waited for Mrs. Peterson to return from the kitchen.

"School going well?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"Of course. I had to take the last few weekends to catch up, but all my work has been turned in, now." Wes replied.

"Good, good. And you?" Mr. Peterson directed to David.

"Same." David replied. "I had to do some make-up work, but all my grades are up to date now, sir."

Wes' father waved his hand. "Enough with that 'sir' thing. You may call me John, David. I've known you since you were a boy."

David nodded. "Of course, John." And then thought to himself 'Please feel the same way when we tell you.'

"Breakfast is ready boys." Mrs. Peterson called. David stood up and held out his hand to Wes, who took it all pulled himself up with a grimace. They made their way to the kitchen, John following behind them.

"Everything looks wonderful, Mrs. Peterson." David complimented, trying not to throw up. He felt too nervous to eat. Apparently, Wes felt the same way because he spoke up before anyone could dig in.

"Before we eat, I need to tell you something." Wes spoke up.

"All three of us?" John asked.

"No, uh, David knows already. Actually, it kind of concerns him." Wes admitted.

"Oh, goodness. You didn't get in trouble did you?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"No, no… of course not. I couldn't do much on those crutches anyway. It's… something more serious." Wes hedged. David could see he was gearing himself up and preparing for WWIII.

"Well, spit it out, son. We don't have all day." John implored, looking at Wes expectantly.

Wes swallowed hard and clasped his hands together. "I'm bisexual." He blurted. "And David and I are… together… romantically."

There was a silence. No one even dared to breathe. Wes' eyes pleaded with his parents to understand, to accept them. But the universe was not so kind.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Peterson's voice was dangerous. "What exactly do you mean by 'romantically'." She demanded.

"We are together. We kiss and hold hands." Wes said slowly.

"And we love each other." David added, speaking up for the second time. Mrs. Peterson stared at them, and David was never more grateful that the Peterson's had such a large table and that she was on the other side.

"Wes… you have grown up in the church, I have taught you to do the right thing, and now you are just… turning your back on everything you know and doing… _this_? How could you? " She exclaimed, standing up. She then proceeded to babble something in Chinese that made Wes go even more pale than he had been before, if that was even possible. John stepped in, though, and said something that sounded soothing to Mrs. Peterson.

Wes' hand darted over to grip David's and David gladly held it tightly. John and Mrs. Peterson were currently throwing Chinese back and forth at each other, and David couldn't make heads or tails of their conversation.

Finally, the adults turned to the boys, one who looked semi-hopeful and one who looked downright terrified and confused. Mrs. Peterson looked livid and John's face was strained.

"There is no excuse for this behavior, Wesley. I have decided to forgive you and allow you to remain in this family." Wes' face relaxed, but Mrs. Peterson was not finished. "However you will end whatever… travesty you have going on with this boy and you will see Father Murphy twice a week for counseling. And then you will go to a therapy camp during the summer."

"Amy." John protested quietly, but was cut off.

"I have not raised you to be a… homosexual! You are a child of our church and you will act it!" She exclaimed at Wes.

"Mom…" Wes sputtered. "I don't… it's still me." He begged. "I'm still me and I still believe in God, but I love David. I can't… I won't just up and leave him because you can't be less ignorant." Wes' voice was distressed and David squeezed his hand more to show his support. As much as he wanted to, it wouldn't be a good idea to hug Wes at the moment. Mrs. Peterson would probably throw her fork at him.

"Wesley, I will not allow your soul to be ruined like this! This boy-!" She pointed her finger at David. "- is clearly of the devil! He is going to hell and I will not let him drag your soul down with him!" She crossed herself at the end of her mini rant and David felt sick. He stood up.

"I believe it is time for me to leave." He said flatly. David turned to Wes and raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. Mrs. Peterson and John, the former's heart racing in righteous anger that wasn't so righteous after all, watch the boys have a silent conversation before Wes stood up.

"I'll be going with him." Wes said. David handed Wes his crutches and the two made their way to the door. John watched them for a moment and then followed his son and his son's boyfriend.

"Wes." John called as said boy struggled to get his casted leg in David's car. "I want you to know that, while I am not completely comfortable with this, I will not allow your mother to make any rash decisions. Just… think about what you're doing and make sure it is what you want. That's all I wanted to say. Goodbye, son. Goodbye, David."

David watched as John walked back to the house, his posture straight and sure. Wes watched his father walk away and felt some of the ice around his heart melt. After all these years, after all the time Wes had spent being close to his mother, it had been his father that Wes should have fought to build a relationship with.

"Are you okay?" Wes asked David, who looked at him in surprise.

"Me?" He asked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mom basically told you that you're the devil and you're going to hell." Wes reminded him. David smiled at him softly.

"I don't think I believe in hell." He remarked. "Are _you_ okay?" He asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"I think so." Wes reached across the center to grab David's right hand and tangle their fingers together. "I just thought that she loved me enough to not care."

"Your dad seemed okay with us. He probably won't be comfortable with it for a while, but he didn't freak out. And, I think he was defending you when he was speaking in Chinese with your mother. I'm not sure because I don't speak Chinese, but…" David let the implication trail off.

"He was." Wes said. "He said that maybe my mother should take a few minutes in another room to cool off and think about what she was going to say before she said it."

"And… what did your mother say?" David asked, referring to all that the woman had spouted. Wes grimaced.

"I'll… tell you later. Focus on driving for now. Cars make me nervous since… you know." Wes muttered. David allowed this, but kept Wes' hand clasped in his own.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kurt yelled, stepping into the house with Blaine in tow. Carole rounded the corner that led to the kitchen, smiling and happy. .

"Welcome home, Kurt." Carole beamed. She gave Kurt a long hug before moving onto Blaine and hugging him as well. Despite Kurt's many assurances that Carole would love him, Blaine was pleasantly surprised by Carole's warmth. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Blaine. Kurt talks about you all the time."

"He already knows that, Carole, so your plan to embarrass me isn't going to work." Kurt teased, setting down his bag and gesturing for Blaine to do the same.

"You can't blame me for trying, can you?" Carole teased back, walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn exclaimed, bounding up the stairs from the basement. Kurt smiled at him fondly.

"Hi, Finn." Kurt said, hugging Finn cheerfully.

"Hello… hobbit?" Finn said, turning to Blaine, who felt his cheeks flame.

"I'm not _that _short." Blaine frowned, extending his hand in a hand shake. Finn clasped Blaine's hand and shook eagerly.

"Well, you're shorter than I thought you would be. Does that make you the girl?" Finn said. Burt had just rounded the corner and watched in amusement as his son and his son's boyfriend sputtered helplessly.

Finally, Blaine found his tongue. "Neither of us is 'the girl'." He exclaimed. "That's sort of the point of being gay, you know?" Finn blinked and considered this.

"That does make sense." He mused. "Wait, but there's always got to be a top and bottom in _any_ relationship. So, who is…?"

"Finn, if you finish that sentence, I will kill you!" Kurt yelped. "Have a little tact, brother of mine." Finn merely shrugged and made his way to the kitchen, singing an improvised tune about waffles.

"That was… probably the most awkward question I've ever been asked in my life." Blaine remarked, staring after the boy singing about breakfast foods.

"Well, that's Finn for you." Burt said, making himself visible. He noticed that Blaine went paler than previously and smirked. It was nice to know that he could instill fear in his son's boyfriend. It would be useful should Blaine ever do anything to Kurt. "I'm Burt." He held out his hand and Blaine grasped it in a manly handshake.

"Blaine. It's nice to meet you, sir." Blaine said meekly. Burt refrained from rolling his eyes.

"I just introduced myself as Burt, kid. That means you should call me Burt." He said sternly. Blaine nodded.

"Okay, Burt."

"Hi, Dad." Kurt broke in, moving forward to hug his father. Burt returned the hug happily and then gestured toward the kitchen. Breakfast is ready, I think."

Breakfast was an awkward affair at first, until Finn mentioned football. He, Burt, and Blaine were soon neck deep in a debate about the greatest plays and players. Kurt ignored them in favor of chatting with Carole about the newest recipe she was trying out.

"I could help you cook that for dinner tonight, if you'd like." Kurt offered. Carole accepted eagerly.

"We haven't cooked together in forever." She exclaimed.

"So you're the bottom, then?" Finn asked. Kurt stared at him in shock.

"Finn, where are these questions coming from?" He sputtered.

"Just want to know if I have to threaten Blaine about pressuring you or talk to you about pressuring Blaine." Finn replied.

"Finn, for one that is none of your business. And for two, why are we having this conversation over breakfast _with our parents right here_." Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to figure this whole this out." Finn defended, gesturing between Blaine and Kurt.

"Not everything has to be fit into your little box of heterosexuality!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine, who saw Kurt's telltale 'you'd-better-shut-up-before-I-verbally-destroy-you' signs, decided to end this once and for all.

"I'm the bottom!" He interrupted. The other four turned to look at Blaine in shock. "We take turns, I suppose, but when it comes down to it, I am the bottom."

Kurt groaned and slammed his head down on the table, resulting in a head of hair full of syrup.

* * *

"You really need to stop hitting your head on things." Blaine chastised, helping Kurt get the syrup out of his bangs.

"Yes, well, you did go and blurt our sexual… whatever it is… out to my parents." Kurt mumbled, grabbing his shampoo. They were showering together, but were expected back upstairs in 'fifteen minutes or I'll get my shotgun.' That was Burt's threat, said with a suspicious glance at Blaine.

"Sorry." Blaine muttered, washing his own hair. "But Finn would have bothered us for the rest of the weekend no matter what. It was better to just get it all out of the way."

"That may be true." Kurt allowed. "But the rest of the weekend is going to be slightly more awkward.

"I know. I'm sorry." Blaine apologized again.

"It's alright." Kurt replied moving out of the way so Blaine could rinse his hair. They turned the shower off and got out, each grabbing a towel to dry themselves off. Kurt giggled at Blaine's curly hair.

"I adore your hair." He sighed, still giggling a little. Blaine grunted in acknowledgment as he riffled through his bag of clothes.

"Uh, Kurt?" He asked. "Did I pack my hair gel?"

"Nope." Kurt said, cheerfully going through his closet, searching for an appropriate outfit.

"And you didn't remind me?" Blaine whined.

"You're hair is adorable when it's curly, Blaine. There is no way I would ever remind you to pack hair gel. Besides, the chemicals in that crap are probably slowly killing off your brain cells." Kurt remarked, pulling out one of his favorite shirts and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

"You stink." Blaine mumbled, tugging on clothes of his own.

"You just witnessed me shower." Kurt countered.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend; Kurt could be rather immature at times.

* * *

The rest of the day passed lazily. Kurt and Blaine chatted with Finn, Carole, and Burt equal amounts. Blaine spent some time playing video games and bonding with Finn, and Kurt made sure to do the same.

Finally, it was around six o'clock and Kurt and Carole were preparing dinner while the other three boys lounged on the couch. Blaine had tried to help, but was turned away after Kurt told Carole about the last time Kurt had allowed Blaine to help him cook. The shorter boy had set a pot of water on fire. Needless to say, Carole insisted that Blaine go bond with Burt and Finn, saying that this recipe was very delicate.

As Carole slid the casserole into the oven, Kurt's phone rang. He slipped it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey, David." Kurt greeted.

"Hey, Kurt. How're things going?" David replied. Grimacing, Kurt told him about Blaine's declaration of being bottom, to which David chuckled and said that that sounded like something Blaine would do.

"I'll put you on speaker and grab Blaine." Kurt remarked, doing just that.

"Hi, David." Blaine said as Kurt curled up next to him on the couch. Burt and Finn kindly muted the game they were currently watching.

"Hey. Kurt told me about before." David chuckled. Blaine scowled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyways, how did it go this morning?" Blaine inquired.

The moments of silence after the question were answer enough.

"That bad?" Kurt asked with a wince. There was an audible angry huff from David.

"His mother told me I was going to hell and that she refused to let me drag Wes down with me." David muttered. "His dad was… better… he was defending us when Mrs. Peterson started yelling at Wes in Chinese. I still don't know what she said; he wouldn't tell me."

"It doesn't sound like that's all that happened." Blaine remarked, worry clear in his voice.

"Mrs. Peterson said that she would forgive Wes for his 'wrongdoings' if he ceased all contact with me and agreed to go to therapy twice a week. And then a therapy camp for a month in the summer." David's voice growled.

"Oh, god." Blaine breathed. "Not… not _that_ kind of therapy, right?" His tone was distressed, but there was a note of 'I-know-it's-that-kind-and-I-can't-change-it'.

"Yes," David's voice was dark, "_that_ kind."

"God damnit." Blaine breathed.

"What type are we talking about?" Kurt asked.

"The type that makes you 'straight'. My dad's sister sent her son to a camp like that during the summer two years ago to turn him straight. He came back… screwed up." Blaine shook his head. "He barely talks to _anyone_ anymore, but when he does, it's only to quote the bible. He threw his cross at me the last time I saw him."

Kurt grimaced. "That's sick. How's Wes doing?"

"At the moment, he's asleep." David sighed. "He looked upset before, but he didn't really talk to me. I should let you guys go. You're at Kurt's for a reason." David mumbled.

"Look, we'll be back tomorrow; we should do a movie night in your guys' room." Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded in agreement, looking absentminded.

"Sounds good." David agreed. "I'll tell Wes. See you guys tomorrow."

"Have a good night, David." Kurt said.

"Sleep well." Blaine added.

"I'll try. Night, guys." David said, and then hung up.

Kurt stared at his phone for a moment before looking up at his father. "Dad?" He began. When he had Burt's attention, he swallowed hard. "Thanks for being as accepting as you are."

Burt's eyes gentled. "No kid should have parents as stupid as that." Burt muttered. He shook his head and snorted. "Christians scare me." He muttered.

"Dinner's ready!" Carole called from the kitchen. And the matter was dropped.

* * *

After a few promises to not do anything and to keep the door open, Blaine was allowed to sleep in Kurt's room with Kurt. Finn protested for a minute, demanding why Rachel couldn't sleep in his room. He was then reminded that, should they go back on their promise to remain chaste that night, Blaine and Kurt couldn't get each other pregnant.

Kurt was pressed tightly against Blaine's back when he awoke the next morning. His boyfriend was still asleep, so Kurt took a few moments to look him over.

His adorable hair was curly and fluffy and out of order. His skin was milky and pale for the most parts, but his cheeks were flushed. His eyes flickered every now and then under his eyelids. His mouth was slightly open and soft breaths of air were huffed out every now and then. He was beautiful.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Blaine mumbled. Kurt giggled and pressed a kiss against Blaine's t-shirt covered shoulder.

"Yes." Kurt responded.

"Thought so." He mumbled. Blaine rolled over and pressed Kurt down so that he could wrap and arm around the countertenor's waist and snuggle his head in his chest.

"You're rather cute when you're all cuddly first thing in the morning." Kurt remarked, pulling the older boy closer.

"Doesn't have to be morning yet." Blaine responded, his voice clouded with sleep. "Sleep more."

Kurt chuckled. "Okay. We'll need all the sleep we can get if we're going to spend the night with Wes and David."

"Thank God for curriculum days." Blaine replied. "Now go back to sleep."

"'Kay. Love you." Kurt whispered, running his hand through Blaine's hair.

"Love you, too."

* * *

_Wow. That was really long. I was going to make it longer and include the movie night, but this chapter is already 17 pages/6,500+ words, so I'm going to save movie night for the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm really nervous about it for a whole bunch of reasons, so do me a favor and leave a review and tell me what you thought. _

_I didn't end up going to Ohio at all. *pouts* I live in Michigan, and we got hit with a nice snowstorm the day before I was supposed to go, and then my mom got in a car crash (she's fine, but her car isn't… thank god she works in insurance). So, this chapter would have been posted tomorrow, but it's posted today instead. _

_Again, thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all! _

_I'm pretty sure you all saw Blame It On the Alcohol. If you didn't, you are dead to me. How adorable is drunk!Blaine? Blaine/Rachel singing was so awesome! I loved his facial expression while he was singing; especially when he was singing 'you think you've changed your mind'. That was adorable! Go watch the video on YouTube and look for that line! I just about had a heart attack when Burt walked in Kurt's room the next morning and Blaine was like "Where 'm I?" Darren Criss is amazing. I have an unhealthy obsession with him. *shakes head* I can just imagine a Darren Criss fanatics Anonymous meeting. _

"_Hi, my name is Britley, and I love Darren Criss so much I squee whenever I see him perform. Also, I frequently look up his latest photo shoot." _

_Who has seen that photo shoot by the way? *swoon* Him in that wet, blue shirt. Mmmm… And the shoot came out on Valentine's Day! How perfect a gift was that! _

_Anyway… So BIOTA was awesome (hehe Will and Beiste = Weiste); I love drunk!Rachel; Mercedes was hilarious; Brittany was as great as ever; character development for Blaine was AMAZING (I hope Klaine makes up in the next episode, and Ryan Murphy should just freaking _get them together already_); Will drunk dialing Sue: priceless; mentor!Will offering to pick the kids up should they 'fall off the wagon' was so cute! Nothing but praises for this episode! Reply with thoughts?_

_Please know that I am a female and I have no experience in intimacy, so I'm flying blind, deaf, and dumb with the whole gay intimacy thing. Be gentle._

_Preview for next chapter: Kurt, Blaine, and David comfort Wes in a… rather delicious… way._


	9. Kiss

_**Please read this! It's important! I have changed my penname, but don't worry, I'm the same person. It used to be forbiddengrace, but due to my not-so-unfortunate AVPS obsession, I have changed it to tellmamatobuggeroff. Gold star to whoever knows who said that!**_

_Okay, so the song for this chapter is ET by Katy Perry. _

_Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I am so glad that you're all satisfied so far. Just so you know… this chapter will bring about a reason for the M rating. _

_Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying that I don't own Glee? It only causes me pain…_

_Warning: Smut (lots and lots of it) and sudden tense change. I can't write smut in the past tense… it doesn't work that way. So, the smutty parts will probably always be in present tense._

Kurt loved his family, he really did, but he was anxious to get back to Dalton as soon as possible, which is why he and Blaine left around lunch time on Sunday.

"Do you think Wes and David might feel up to a little… experimentation tonight?" Kurt asked tentatively, one hand on the steering wheel and the other clutching Blaine's hand. Blaine turned his sunglasses covered eyes to look at Kurt in tentative surprise.

"They might… possibly. Why? Were you thinking of… experimenting?" Blaine asked, his voice pitching lower on the last word.

"I was. They've gotten pretty comfortable with each other, and we're comfortable with each other. I don't mean to just jump into something, but we might approach them with the subject. If you still want to, that is." Kurt explained.

"That sounds good." Blaine agreed.

"Blaine, just so we're clear?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not just okay with… the four of us… because I want to, right? I don't want you to think that you're not enough because you _definitely_ are. I really don't know how I can love you and like them as well, but I do. If you don't want that, I promise I won't be bitchy about it." Kurt said sincerely. Blaine squeezed his hand.

"I've been thinking about that, too." Blaine said, relief clear in his voice. "I feel exactly the same way. I love you, Kurt, with all of my heart, but I like them, and I'd like to try to have something with Wes and David. I'm okay with it."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine happily.

Wes watched David sleep quite frequently. They had given in to each other and slept in the same bed since four days after they had come back to Dalton. Each had their own reasons to have nightmares, and it seemed as though the other person was the only thing that would keep the terror away. David liked to sleep on the left side, Wes liked the right side. David liked being the little spoon, Wes couldn't care either way. They fell into a routine, and after three days of this routine, Wes realized that he _really_ liked watching David sleep. Of course, it sounded so much creepier when he said it out loud, so he didn't say it out loud very often, or at all, to be honest.

David was usually guarded and in control. Sure, he goofed off as much as the next teenage boy, but there was always a sense of… maturity and control when he did so. David rarely let anyone in, but when he slept… the emotions that were usually kept under lock and key were visible. Wes liked to see David as completely relaxed as he was when he slept. Wes liked the calmness of the morning when only he was awake, wrapped gently around David, the morning light slipping in through the dark blue curtains of their window. He liked watching the way David's skin tone changed as the light did.

"Good morning." David mumbled sleepily. Wes smiled at him fondly.

"Are you actually awake this time?" He teased. David gave a half smile and rolled over so that Wes' head was propped on David's shoulder and Wes had an arm over David's chest.

"Was I sleep-talking again?" David asked, wrapping his arms securely around Wes.

"Yes. You said something about string cheese." Wes chuckled. "Do you have a cylindrical cheese fetish I should know about?"

"Hmmm… it's possible." David laughed. "Was I really talking about string cheese?"

"Yes, you really were." Wes said, pressing a kiss to David's exposed collar bone. Luckily for Wes (because, you know, David _did_ have a rather nice set of abs), David chose to sleep shirtless unless it was the dead of winter and the heater was malfunctioning.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, simply pressing close against one another and enjoying the lazy morning. David's body was warm, and from where he was situated, Wes could hear his heartbeat. The strong _thump thump thump_ was reassuring and calming. The rhythm was like a lullaby, and Wes found himself getting drowsy.

"Are you okay?" David's voice was soft but sudden. Wes frowned in confusion for a moment before David elaborated. "After yesterday, I mean."

Wes grimaced at the reminder of his mother's harsh, unforgiving words. "I suppose so." He muttered. "I'm kind of in shock, I think. And I'm pretty angry. And regretful; after all those years I spent trying to be close to my mom, it was my dad I _should_ have been trying to build a relationship with. I spent so little time trying to… be his son, I guess is the right description, and if I had just waited and been a little bit more patient with him, I might have the relationship with him that I used to have with my mother, and it would have lasted." His eyes burned momentarily with unshed tears before he blinked them away.

"Were your dad's parents not very… affectionate?" David wondered aloud.

"Yeah, they kind of just left my dad to his own devices, so he thinks that that's how everyone else grew up and that's how you should treat your kid." Wes said.

"He's a good person, Wes, and I think that with a little time, he would accept us completely." David said softly.

"I know. I'm prepared to give him that time; I just wish that he didn't need it. I wish the world were different." Wes sighed.

"I know." David whispered. Their quiet mood was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "I'll get it." David said, already moving out from under Wes and heading toward the door. Wes whined at the sudden loss of body heat, but allowed him to go. David made his way to the door, tripping on a rogue textbook and swearing briefly before reaching his destination. He pulled the door open, expecting to see a hall monitor or a freshman seeking tutelage. He did not expect to see Kurt holding a cup holder with four cups of coffee, Blaine peeking over his shoulder with a fairly large box of muffins.

"Kurt? Blaine? What are you guys doing here this early?" David said in confusion. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's nearly two o'clock, David. Scoot." Kurt said, moving David to the side and slipping into the room. Blaine greeted the tall, dark boy with a hug and a muffin.

"Good morning, Wes!" Blaine announced cheerfully, going over to the bewildered Asian and handing him a lemon poppy seed muffin. Wes looked momentarily aggravated by Blaine and Kurt's presence before recognizing the type of muffin being held in front of his face and grabbing it.

"Muffin!" He exclaimed to David happily, half of said muffin already in his mouth. David grinned at him.

"I can see that, two year old of mine." David poked fun at Wes, but his eyes were fond. Unpeeling his own muffin, David walked back to the bed and plopped down next to Wes, and the two boys resumed their previous positions.

"So how was your weekend?" David asked as Wes was still too busy with his muffin to speak. "Kurt's father didn't try to kill Blaine and dump him in the sea, did he?" David's tone was teasing during the second question, and Blaine blushed and muttered "shut up" before nudging David's legs over and taking a seat on the bed. Kurt did the same next to Wes.

"You didn't tell me about that theory." Kurt mused. "And, really? Dump you in the sea?"

"I saw it on Dexter. That's what he does, he kills people, chops them up, and dumps them in the sea in black plastic bags. He never got caught." Blaine defended. "It seemed plausible at the time."

Kurt sighed. "Remind me to cancel that channel on your television."

"So, other than Blaine being scared senseless," Wes interrupted, now finished ravishing his muffin and able to speak and think clearly, "how did it go?"

Kurt proceeded to inform them of their weekend shenanigans, being sure to include Finn's waffle song, Finn's comment of 'fluffy hobbit' that Blaine got so huffy over, and Burt's attempt to have a sex talk with Blaine while Kurt was sleeping.

"It was as interesting as a weekend in could be." Kurt remarked. Wes and David were still in a fit of giggles over the 'fluffy hobbit' comment. Blaine scowled and threatened to smack them, but was pulled onto the pile that was Wes and David when he tried. The three boys were a heap of giggles. Kurt watched them in amusement for a moment before he decided, with a brief moment of mourning for his currently perfect hair, to join them. Careful of Wes' broken leg, he snuggled into Wes and Blaine, part of his left arm barely grazing David.

"I say we just stay like this all today and tomorrow." Blaine muttered, his nose pressed against David's collarbone. Said boy glanced at Wes, trying to gauge where they were at that moment and whether they were both okay with the current arrangement. Wes did the same and both could see that they were ready for a more-than-just-friendship with Blaine and Kurt.

"That nonverbal communication thing you two have going on is really freaky." Kurt muttered, kissing Blaine's shoulder absentmindedly as the shorter boy squirmed in an effort to get more comfortable. "You need to teach me how to do it."

"It's a gift." David chuckled. "So are we going to have a regular time for group snuggle from now on?" He asked, half serious.

"I don't know." Blaine and Kurt said. They smiled at each other briefly.

"This is actually something Kurt and I have been meaning to talk to you two about." Blaine continued, more serious now. He managed to sit up without elbowing or jabbing anyone in the stomach. The other three reluctantly did the same, but they all remained touching at least one other person.

"We were talking about it earlier, and now that you two are together, we'd like to revisit the subject of… the four of us." Kurt continued, his voice bordering on shy.

"David and I haven't really talked about it, but if he's okay with it, I am." Wes replied before looking to David who was already nodding in agreement.

"I'm cool with it." He added. "I love Wes, but I'd like something with the four of us." Kurt and Blaine nodded in satisfaction.

"Good to know." Blaine said, flashing a smile at his three friends. "We'll hammer out the details later, but for now… I'm craving Nemo." He hopped off the bed and made his way over to Wes and David's movie case.

"We don't have Finding Nemo." Wes said slowly, smirking at Kurt's comment of "clownfish are too small to eat, Blaine, and I don't think I could do that morally." Regardless of Wes' remark, Blaine searched through the DVD's briefly before pulling one out with a flourish and a cry of 'ah ha!'

"When did we get 'Finding Nemo'?" David asked, pointedly looking at Blaine.

"It was an 'I'm sorry' present for the last time I stole your guys' redvines." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"You mean before you and Kurt left on Friday?" Wes said.

"Oh, nope not for the last time then." Blaine squinted in confusion, counting backwards and mouthing numbers to himself as he put the movie in.

"You really need to count the number of times you've stolen our redvines?" David said warily.

"I told you it was a fairy that took them." Wes teased, sticking his tongue out at Blaine, who showed them his favorite finger in response.

"Whatever, point is, it's compensation for at least three bags of redvines." Blaine says, pushing play when the menu comes up and then urging the other three to rearrange themselves. David and Wes stay in the middle, and Blaine leans against David's right side while Kurt leans against Wes' left.

The movie passes in amiable silence. Kurt draws distracted, distorted lines on Wes' forearm; David absentmindedly sweeps his thumb against Blaine's knee and holds Wes against his side; Blaine remains fixated on the story of the tiny orange fish and sometimes nuzzles his head more securely against David's shoulder. They are a group of friends, comfortable in their own skin to hug and kiss each other. They love each other, some more intimately than others, and they respect and like each other. It's perfect just how it is.

It's perfect when the movie ends and it's four or five o'clock and the sun is just starting to go down, so the wall is thrown into shadows. It's perfect when Blaine turns off the television and then climbs back into the large, king sized bed. It's perfect when Kurt hesitantly runs his fingers through Wes' hair before moving in for a chaste kiss.

He presses very gently, giving Wes room to move away, but when Wes only responds positively, he kisses him harder. David watches for a moment and then reaches in to pull Kurt away and kiss the countertenor himself. Both boys are careful not to nudge Wes' leg. Blaine examines them, a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He reaches his hand out to run over David's still bare back and smiles more widely when David shudders. He lets his fingers draw little circles at the sides and makes his way up to David's neck. He then runs his fingers down David's spine sensually and wonders at David's moan.

Meanwhile, Wes is taking his time exploring Kurt's neck. He has always been fascinated with Kurt's pale skin, even when the boy was spying and Wes didn't even know his name. He places little kisses against the column of pale skin exposed before him and when Kurt doesn't pull away, he wastes no time in tasting his skin. His tongue swept in a small arch on the side of Kurt's neck, and Wes is delighted to find that the boy tastes only slightly different than he smells (clean, soapy, sometimes some musk when he feels like putting on cologne). Kurt tastes _delicious_, like some kind of succulent melon; there's a little taste of salt, too, but that just makes it better.

Eventually, Kurt is too distracted by Wes' nibbles and licks to focus on kissing David, so he pulls away and turns to Wes, leaving David to pull Blaine into his lap.

"Having fun, are you?" Kurt mutters before kissing Wes fully on the mouth. He isn't hesitant this time, and wastes no energy on chaste kisses. Instead, he slips his tongue out of his mouth and sweeps it along Wes' bottom lip. Wes, wanting to know if Kurt's mouth tastes as good as his neck, lets him in instantly. And _yes,_ Kurt tastes _so good._

"Tease." David mutters against Blaine's mouth, cupping his cheek and sweeping his tongue against the back of Blaine's teeth. Blaine arches his back, pushing his body into David, and the darker boy can feel Blaine's arousal against his groin.

"Fuck, Blaine." David mumbled, pulling him closer. Wes is in a similar situation with Kurt.

"How do we do this, exactly." Kurt says with a gasp, pulling away from Wes to look at Blaine and David. Wes goes back to Kurt's neck and jaw, kissing here, nibbling there. Blaine groans when David does something _particularly_ nice with his tongue and then reluctantly pulls away.

"Same as we're doing it now." Blaine said, looking ravished. Kurt considers this and then nods; it's an acceptable answer. He's distracted from Blaine's answer when Wes decides to experiment and instead of nibbling he _bites_ down on Kurt's neck and Kurt is so surprised and aroused and holy _hell_ he didn't know he liked to be bitten that he thrusts his hips forward, and Wes responds _wonderfully. _They don't know exactly what they're doing because Wes has never dry humped a guy before, and Kurt's guiding motions can only go so far, but they eventually fall into a rhythm, aware of Blaine and David next to them, and _fuck_ Wes didn't know it felt this good.

"Clothes." Wes gasps against Kurt's mouth. "Clothes need to be gone." He half pleads, and beside him Blaine hums in agreement. Wes is quickly stripped of his shirt by Kurt who then proceeds to unstraddle Wes.

"No." Wes whines, his body desperate for _some kind of friction_. David apparently hears this whine and interprets his need correctly because he pulls away from Blaine and moves so both his hands are free. He reaches toward Wes and slips his hand under the edge of Wes' pants to wrap his warm fingers around Wes' cock.

Wes is surprised at the sudden firm friction that _holy fuck he didn't know he needed that bad_, and is so overwhelmed at the pleasure that he forgets to breathe for a moment. David's thumb rubs over the head of his cock and Kurt is undressing him and it takes everything he has not to come right then and there.

Blaine slides off David's pants and boxers and considers the dark boy's cock for a moment. It's as dark as he is and swollen and hard and looks fucking delicious and he can't resist. Taken by a not-so-sudden urge, Blaine falls onto his hands and knees and swallows David without a second thought.

David cries out at the sudden heat and his hand squeezes hard around Wes and Wes cries out too and thrusts up.

"Sorry." David gasps. "Fuck, Blaine, more… sorry Wes."

"No." Wes chokes. "Do that again!"

David complies instantly and Wes whimpers desperately. Meanwhile, Kurt finishes undressing Wes.

"Can I do something, Wes?" He asks, and when Wes looks at him, Kurt's eyes are so dark. "I'll be gentle." He assures and Wes can only nod a weak 'yes'. Kurt presses his finger against Wes' mouth and Wes opens his mouth and takes it in, sucking greedily. Kurt's eyes darken even more at the sight and feeling. After a moment or three, he pulls his finger out and leans over David's arm to kiss the squirming and worked up Wes. His mouth is slow and sensual and he runs his teeth gently over Wes' lip and Wes is so distracted by Kurt's kisses and _why the fuck did David just pull away he was so close_ and then _fuck yes more thrusting, Kurt harder_ that he didn't notice the slight twinge that ran through him when Kurt's finger breached his hole. He did, however, notice when Kurt's finger crooked and swept across a bundle of nerves and _oh god, how did that feel that good?_

Blaine is still sucking David off, his head bobbing and his tongue sweeping over the underside of David's cock. David thrusts softly into Blaine's mouth and wants _something_ to do so that he can stave off the oncoming orgasm. So, he lays down fully next to Wes and pulls Blaine, directing him to put his hips over David's face. Blaine moans when he realizes what David means and does it eagerly and David wraps his lips around Blaine's cock so they're 69ing and _holy fuck they're 69ing._

Wes likes the idea of what they're doing and encourages Kurt to do the same and somehow Kurt manages to do that while continuously stroking his prostrate and Wes didn't know that Kurt was so talented at multitasking. Wes eagerly sucks and nibbles at Kurt's length and is delighted to find that Kurt seems to like being gently nibbled on _everywhere_. The four of them find it hard to keep track of each other, but it's okay because they're so fucking close to coming and they'll catch up with the others when they're finished with their current partner. Kurt is courageous enough to slip another finger in Wes and curls them _hard_ and then Wes is coming and he sucks hard on Kurt and the countertenor is coming too, filling his mouth with a liquid that isn't too salty and bitter and _fuck, maybe Wes could learn to love that taste_. They come to the sounds of Blaine and David reaching their peaks and when all is said and done, they are a pile of boys again, curled and snuggled against each other. Wes and David are facing each other and Kurt and Blaine are spooning Wes and David, respectively. They smile talk and place little kisses on this person's shoulder or that person's shoulder and _everything is fucking perfect._

Until the door opens, and nothing is.

_Wow, that was a lot of smut! *fans self* I didn't know I could write smut that hot! (Not to toot my own horn *toottoot*. _

_Thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers!_

_I'm pretty nervous about posting this chapter up because, well, it's freaking smut and I've never written anything this smutty before, so some feedback would be fantastic! Thanks!_

_The line about 'I don't know if I can do that morally' is from A Very Potter Musical. The Golden Trio are looking for clues about the first task and find a goat and Harry says "I have to fight a goat? I don't if I can do that morally!" It's my favorite line from any type of media ever. So, I needed to throw it in somewhere. _

_Preview for chapter ten: Dalton has zero tolerance for bullying, but the cold shoulder isn't really bullying, is it? Faced with judgment from the whole school, Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt start to crumble. Their safe haven has become a nightmare of cold, accusing glares in classes, the dining room, and the halls. And worst of all, none of the teachers seem to notice. _


	10. Discover

_This chapter dedicated to KeriLin, who was the first to say that Draco was the one that said 'tell mama to bugger off'. Glad to know there are people reading this story that are AVPM fans, too._

_I am so sorry for the wait, guys! Life has just been hitting me hard. I got in a not-so-totally-awesome fight with my mom, school's been horrible, and it's snowing again. I despise snow… with a passion. I know I told many of you that this would be up last Wednesday, but along with the fight with my mom, I just really hated this chapter and how I wrote it! It was just really awkward sounding and I didn't like it at all, so I deleted the 3,000 words I had written and rewrote the whole this._

_OMG! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I adore you all; I wish you knew just how much! The fact that you all like this is seriously making me want to bake you all a huge cake and knit you all a Weasley sweater! So, thank you thank you thank… I know I don't say it nearly enough!_

_Holy words! This story was 30,000+ words LAST chapter. This is officially the longest story I have ever written. It's officially official._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. I do own Lark, though._

_

* * *

_

Life wasn't going the way David expected it to. First there was the whole foursome issue, then Wes got in a car crash and almost died, then David had a setback and tried to kill himself, and now… this. This came in the form of a very handsome, dark haired, Irish senior by the name of Lark Callahan. The boy had moved to the U.S. from Ireland when he was four and still carried an accent. He made even the straight guys question their sexuality. And now, here he was, staring at the four of them, slack-jawed. To add insult to injury, the four lovers were all naked in the same bed.

"Well." Lark's voice was gruff. "I was goin' ta ask you for help with calculus, Wes. I see that you're busy, though, so I'll be goin'."

"Lark, wait!" Blaine called out. The blonde froze as he was walking out, but didn't look back. "Lark, this isn't what it looks like." Blaine tried desperately. Despite the seriousness of the situation, David almost burst into laughter. 'This isn't what it looks like'? How cliché could Blaine get?

"Oh,'t isn't?" Lark was apparently of the same opinion. He turned around and spoke incredulously. "So you all tripped and fell onto the bed, an' your clothes jus' slipped off, right?"

"Not exactly." Kurt muttered from where he laid, his face buried in Wes shoulder from humiliation. Wes shushed him softly.

"Lark, please." Wes said.

"No, no. It's fine. I understand." The look in Lark's eyes as he backed out of the room and closed the door said differently.

"We are so screwed." Wes muttered.

"It'll… it'll be fine." Blaine said, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face. "It'll be fine." He repeated.

"Fine?" Kurt sputtered. "Blaine, have you forgotten that Lark is possibly the biggest gossip in this whole school? I haven't even been here for a semester and even I know that! He's also in Warblers with us, or did you forget that, too?"

"I didn't forget, Kurt!" Blaine snapped.

"Take it easy, guys." David warned.

"Fuck." Wes said; his eyes were wide. David turned to him expectantly. "He's in Warblers, David. We're never going to hear the end of this! They're all going to freak!"

"Wes, come on." David coaxed. "Think positive, love. Maybe… maybe he won't say anything. He's bi, right? Maybe he'll just leave it be."

They all knew that wouldn't be the case, though.

* * *

The next morning was hell.

Kurt couldn't walk down the halls without being thrown a look of disgusted confusion. Even the freshman, who lived in a separate wing from the rest of the school, seemed to know about the foursome that was Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David. Kurt felt like he was back at McKinley; everyone judging and hating him for being who he was. Except this was _Dalton_. Everything was supposed to be okay here. Sure, the concept of a foursome was a little… different… but this was _Dalton_! Shouldn't there be rainbows and acceptance down every corridor? Shouldn't people be happy that the four had found comfort in each other, especially with what they had gone through in life? They had been bullied, almost killed, suicidal, and everything else… didn't that mean they got a reprieve? Just this once…

But it was not so. Wes and David were avoided all day as they walked from class to class together. Blaine, who usually was approached for help with math and science related classes, was also avoided. No one would so much as look at Dalton's poster boy. He was still the straight A student that was bound to be an early decision Harvard student to the teachers, but the students knew better. Lark had apparently spread the news as soon as he had walked out of Wes and David's room two nights before, so by Tuesday, it was common knowledge that he was involved in a foursome.

Lunch was difficult. The usually full table was now empty save the four of them. The Warblers and various friends that had previously sat with them had abandoned them to go sit elsewhere, lest they be seen with the 'sinners'.

"I feel like a leper." Blaine mumbled as he half-heartedly poked his fork at the meatloaf resting on his lunch tray.

"No kidding." Wes replied bitterly.

"They'll get over it eventually, guys. Give it a week or two. Everything will be back to normal." David assured.

Kurt felt annoyance bubble up with him. "Why do you always have to be so damn optimistic, David?" He grumbled.

They ate in silence (read: picked at food in silence) for the next few minutes, until Kurt spotted a group of students lingering nearby, observing them.

"Hey, guys." Kurt breathed, pointedly not looking at the group. "There are some freshman over there… they're just _staring_ at us."

Wes, who had no qualms about upsetting the younger students, looked at them sharply and barked, "What? Are you expecting us to make out or something? Move along!"

The startled freshman jumped and scurried off, looking worriedly behind them at Wes, who was quite intimidating when wearing his 'Warbler-council-member-I-could-kill-you-with-this-gavel' face.

"If looks could kill…" David quipped; he promptly received a swift kick to his shin. "Ow!"

"Whoops." Wes smirked. "I was aiming for Blaine."

Said boy cast Wes an un-amused glance, but the topic was dropped.

"A week then, David?" Kurt asked. When he was graced with a confused look, he elaborated. "You say this will all be over and everything will be back to normal in a week?"

"Yes, at most." David said confidently.

"Why not make a bet of it, then, if you're so sure? You have to do one thing for me, whatever I ask, if it isn't back to normal." Kurt challenged. David considered his proposal, and then nodded.

"Deal."

They shook on it.

* * *

Things did not get better the next day, the day after that, or the day after that. It was Friday afternoon, and the four boys were lounging on Wes' large bed, doing homework. Normally, they would be doing this in the senior commons, but things got very awkwardly silent whenever the four boys were seen anywhere together, or apart, for that matter.

Wes glared at his uncooperative AP Chemistry homework. He'd never really understood balancing equations, but it was something they learned in sophomore year, so instead of getting help, Wes always felt that he could just figure it out by himself.

"Damn that freaking teacher." He snarled quietly to himself.

"Who are you damning?" David asked lazily. He was reading _Lord of the Flies_ for his English class and was absentmindedly rubbing Wes' back under his shirt.

"Mr. Sanders." Wes sighed.

"Isn't that that teacher that's practically senile?" Kurt muttered. He was translating a paragraph from his favorite novel into French for his AP French class.

"He was supposed to retire, like, thirty years ago, but he never did. Story is that he likes teaching too much to give it up." Blaine chimed in. "I just think he's a pervert and needs his fix of teenage boy every day to survive."

Wes and David pulled disgusted faces and Kurt nudged Blaine in chastisement. He apparently nudged too hard, though because Blaine went tumbling off the bed from where he had been precariously perched while conjugating French verbs.

"Hey!" Blaine protested as Wes, David, and Kurt giggled. He popped up from the floor and glared at Kurt. "I was in a comfy spot." He whined. Kurt shrugged.

"That was a nasty comment." Kurt declared. "I will never be able to walk past his classroom again without making sure he isn't checking me out or something." Blaine cracked a smile and climbed back up on the bed.

"Oh, I don't doubt that he would check you out." Wes teased; he nudged Kurt's hip with his foot. "You are pretty sexy."

"And don't you forget it." Kurt joked. David smiled fondly at the friends he had curled up on the bed with him. Yeah, the students of Dalton might be appalled at their current relationship statuses and the teachers might not even notice how increasingly uneasy every boy was around the four, but at the end of the day, they had each other to come back to, and as cheesy as it was, that was enough for them.

* * *

"Getting nervous, David?" Kurt asked dryly at breakfast one morning. David raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Tomorrow it will be a week, and there's still no sign of anything getting better." Kurt clarified. "If anything, they've gotten even more wary of us."

"It's like they expect us to jump each other and invite them to have a big, gay orgy with us in the middle of the hallway or at lunch time or something." Blaine said, staring at his bowl of cereal.

"It won't do you any good if you don't eat it, Blaine." Wes coaxed, scooting the bowl closer to the curly haired boy. Blaine gave Wes a withering glance before shoving a spoonful of Life in his mouth.

"I think I've resigned myself to losing this bet." David remarked, ignoring the two boys next to him who were bickering about cereal.

"I'm glad. I'd be slightly worried if you expected everything to get better overnight." Kurt sighed. "I kind of wish you had been right, though, you know?"

David smiled at him sadly. "I know. Having everyone fall silent when I walk in a room is pretty odd. I'm just glad it hasn't gotten to the-"

"Hello, boys." A high, cool voice said from above David's head. He froze; his eyes widened in horror.

"H-hello Dean Richardson." Wes stuttered. Kurt turned his gaze in the direction they were all looking and froze. He'd never personally met the Dean before, as crazy as that sounded. She apparently only directly dealt with students when something_ big_ happened.

The woman that had spoken had blonde hair, but Kurt could tell it was natural. Her hair was pulled into a strict bun. She wore square glasses and had very little makeup on. She wore a crisp, dark green blouse with a pencil skirt that went down to her knees and four inch heels. She was beautiful, but also utterly terrifying. Her crossed arms and raised eyebrow didn't help matters at all.

"Why don't we take a trip to my office?"

Oh, shit.

* * *

_So I know this is a slightly… not so long as previous chapters chapter, but I'm definitely more satisfied with this chapter than I was with the one I had originally written to be chapter 10. I hope you liked it!_

_Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews you leave! I hope you review this chapter; I'd love some feedback on what you think of Lark. I __love_ his name and I just love the ideas I have for his character (he will make another, more important appearance in the future). Let me know what you think of his based on his brief stint in this chapter por favor! Gracias!

_Preview for chapter eleven: Nothing good has ever come from a student having to visit Dean Richardson's office, so the boys have already resigned themselves to hell. What they find when they arrive, though, is beyond hell. Cue 'parents of the foursome meet each other'. We get to meet Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and David's parents; we also get to watch Burt be a papa bear, Mrs. Peterson blow up about homosexuals and how they're going to hell, and David has a secret that he hasn't told anyone... not even Wes. Shit just got real._


	11. Move

The walk to the Dean's office was excruciating. Kurt could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck and tried to will it away. He could tell by the way she walked that Dean Richardson could _smell_ weakness as well as Sue Sylvester had been able to. Sweat was weak. He was determined not to be weak.

He squeezed Blaine's hand tighter and received a squeeze back immediately. The senior had taken his hand immediately upon standing, and although she had cast them a despairing look, there was nothing Dean Richardson could do about hand holding. Blaine was holding up quite well. He had his 'Dalton-poster-boy-teacher's-pet) face on as he walked swiftly down the halls.

David glanced at Kurt and Blaine's intertwined hands in front of him and felt jealousy swell. He wished he could grab Wes' hand like that. He sighed quietly to himself. Wes only had about seven and a half more weeks with the cast on now. He could wait seven and a half weeks. _He could._

After what seemed like an eternity of endless hallways (why the heck was Dalton so big anyway?), the group of five finally reached their destination. The Dean went in front of them and opened the door to her office, stepping inside and holding it open for them in a gesture of politeness that contradicted her cold gaze. Nervously, the four boys walked in and were stunned at what they found.

It was a good thing the Dean's office was big, because a regular office would have had trouble fitting the boys, never mind their parents.

_Their_ _parents._

David felt his throat close up at the sight of his pristine mother and father, sitting not too close to each other, but close enough to be identified as together. Oh, hell no.

Wes wanted to leave as soon as he saw his mother. His father was simply concerned, that much he could see, but his mother… she looked all kinds of disapproving. Her thin lips were pursed together: never a good sign. Pursed lips on his mother meant she was holding herself back from saying something not so kind.

Blaine felt a twinge of nervousness upon seeing his parents. His family had accepted his sexuality immediately; his mother's brother was gay, as was his father's favorite cousin, so they were somewhat used to it already. He had always known they would support him when he came out. Would that support end with the news of his relationship with three boys, though?

Kurt smiled weakly at his father, who was frowning in disapproval; he was obviously under the impression that Kurt had done something wrong. Beside him, Carole looked on worriedly. She smiled back at him, though, and nudged his father when he refused to.

"Well, now that we're all here." Dean Richardson had a mahogany conference table smack in the middle of her office and gestured to the boys to take a seat as she seated herself at the head of the table. "It has been drawn to my attention by a student who shall remain unnamed-"

"Lark." Wes mumbled with a sneer. He was silenced by a sharp glance from the dean.

"-that the four of you are involved in… nefarious… activities." The dean continued. "I have called your parents here to inform them of these activities. While you are all almost of age, I cannot allow this to continue without your parents knowledge. Also, I cannot allow you all to continue sharing rooms with each other."

"What?" All four boys shouted, looking at her. They all began babbling at once. "No, you can't _do _that-" "-everyone here _hates_ us-" "-isn't fair-" "-need to be considered-"

"Silence!" Dean Richardson didn't exactly yell, but she projected her voice enough that it seemed as though she did. "I did not bring you here to negotiate! I brought you here to have a conference with your parents." The dean looked toward the other side of the table.

"It has been brought to my attention that your sons are all involved romantically with each other." Dean Richardson declared, not bothering to beat around the bush. There was a stunned silence before the other side erupted in shouts, much angrier than the boys had been. Burt and Carole, who already knew of this, remained seated and quiet.

"How dare you call my son gay!" David's mother shrieked.

"No matter that he may seem so, David is not a _fag_." David's father sneered. His voice was boomingly loud and intimidating.

Mrs. Peterson was screeching bible verses, but she soon turned to yelling at Wes in Chinese, much like she had during their failed attempt at breakfast the week before. Wes' father attempted to calm her once again, but he did so with a look of stunned surprise on his face.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had the decorum to remain seated, but they had looks of identical shock on their faces.

"Sit down!" Dean Richardson snapped, standing up in annoyance. "You are behaving like children." She hissed. She looked at Mr. Carter, David's father, who was still standing. "I said to sit down, Mr. Carter. I am not above removing you from the premises."

Recognizing the threat, Mr. Carter slowly sat down.

"I do not care to have family confrontations in my office. I merely called you here to inform you of this fact and to inform you that your sons will be changing rooms." She looked at the boys. "Your room assignments are here." She snatched four papers off her corner of the desk and handed them to each boy. "You are all dismissed. Please take your confrontation somewhere private. Classes _are_ in session. You four are excused from classes today. I expect you to be situated in your new rooms by curfew tonight." She pointed at Wes, David, Kurt, and Blaine. "Now, please leave."

The boys walked out first, Wes leading them with his crutches. Their parents followed behind them. Wes, knowing that a yelling match was bound to occur very soon, led the group of twelve to the senior gardens that were only a minute's walk from the dean's office.

They arrived in the gardens and face each other warily. Kurt, Wes, Blaine, and David were on one side of an invisible line, their parents on the other side.

"Blaine, dear, is what she said true?" Mrs. Anderson asked. She was a petite woman, smartly dressed. Blaine's father's hand was clutched in hers. "Is it true that you four…?" She let the question trail off.

"Yes." Blaine's answer was quiet, but strong. Mrs. Anderson momentarily looked stunned, but she soon regained her composure.

"Well, it's nothing unheard of, dear. And… if you're happy…"

"Then we support you." Mr. Anderson finished, his voice deep but warm.

"You support them?" Mr. Carter snapped. He stepped in front of Mr. Anderson and Blaine felt a flash of fear. David's father was at least a foot taller than his; if Mr. Carter got too pissed off… Blaine's father wouldn't stand a chance. "This is an abomination! David isn't even gay!"

"Actually…" David spoke up willingly. "I am, Father."

Mr. Carter turned around slowly and looked at David in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you're some sort of… _fag_ or something?" He snarled, stepping closer to David.

"I am gay, yes." David held his head up high, no matter how much he wanted to shrink down under his father angry gaze. There was no sound but the wind for the moment in the garden, and then David's father stepped closer and slammed his fist into David's jaw the next moment. David registered only a blur of clothing and skin and then an explosion of pain in the left side of his face and then he was on the ground, staring at the sky.

There was a stunned silence as David picked himself up.

"What the hell?" Wes snarled then, limping toward Mr. Carter. David stepped forward and grabbed Wes, pulling him back because he knew that his father wouldn't hesitate to hit Wes and as long as David was alive his father would _never_ touch Wes.

"Are you insane?" Kurt snapped, stepping forward and shoving Mr. Carter away from Wes and David. "He's your son. It doesn't matter if he's gay!"

"Leave it, Kurt." David said softly. It warmed his heart that Kurt would take on a guy as large as his father, but Mr. Carter could really hurt Kurt.

"No, he's right, David." Blaine said coldly, his eyes glaring daggers at David's father.

"What are you even doing here?" David ignored his friends for the moment and stepped up to his father. 'Don't show fear.' His brain reminded him. "Last time I checked, you couldn't be bothered to stop fucking your secretary for me."

"You little-" Mr. Carter made to swing at David again, but he was stopped by Burt.

"I think there's been enough hitting today." He said in dangerous tone. "You boys go start packing up your rooms. I think Carter and I are going to have a little chat."

The boys started to walk away, relieved, although Kurt cast his father a worried glance. They were stopped by Mrs. Peterson.

"Wesley, you are _not_ going with these boys! I am pulling you out of Dalton!" She snapped, reaching forward to grab Wes' forearm. "I knew I shouldn't have let you leave the house last weekend. I should have sent you straight to that therapy camp as soon as… well, you're going there now." She tried to tug him in the direction of the parking lot, but Wes refused to move.

"There's no way in hell I am leaving Dalton." Wes jerked his arm back to his side and gripped his crutch. "And I am _definitely_ not going to 'straight camp'. I'm bi, Mother. No camp is going to change that. No amount of therapy sessions is going to change that."

"Wesley Peterson-!" Mrs. Peterson was obviously getting fired up to rant at her son, but Mr. Peterson stepped in quickly and grabbed her arm.

"We're leaving, Amy." He said calmly. Ignoring his wife's yells, he spoke to Wes. "I'll call you tonight, son. Don't worry, you're not going to therapy." He soothed.

Wes smiled softly. "Thanks, Dad."

Mr. Peterson smiled back. "No problem." He then proceeded to half drag his wife to their car while she screeched in equal amounts Chinese and English.

-break-

Kurt stared at his room transfer paper in horror. The name on there couldn't actually be _that_ name, could it? Surely Dean Richardson wouldn't do that to him… surely she wasn't _that_ cruel. His mouth had gone dry and his heart hammered. Fuck, fuck, fuck… what was he going to do? What was going to be done to _him_?

"Kurt?" David asked tentatively. Kurt was sitting on the side of his bed in his and Blaine's room, staring off into space. "Are you okay?" Kurt blinked.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked. He hurried over from where he had been standing by his closet. "Kurt? Come on, sweetheart, talk to me." He pleaded, shaking Kurt a little.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Kurt said. Blaine relaxed and then frowned.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I don't like it. Call me baby, pumpkin, or anything else… just don't call me sweetheart." Kurt said.

"Okay, then… _pumpkin_. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." In response, Kurt handed Blaine his transfer paper. Blaine read it over and then sucked in a sharp breath.

"What?" David exclaimed. "What is it?" When Blaine didn't reply he huffed in annoyance and snatched the paper from Blaine. He scanned it quickly. "Oh, fuck."

"Yeah." Kurt muttered. "What am I going to do?"

"It'll be-"

"If you say it's going to be fine, Blaine, I will kill you." Kurt snapped.

"It'll be grand?" Blaine hedged. Kurt glared at him.

"Is she insane?" David sputtered, rereading the name of Kurt's new roommate.

"That's what I want to know." Kurt sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and then hurriedly fixed it.

"What's going on you guys?" Wes asked, hobbling in the door on his crutches.

"Kurt's roommate…" David began.

"Yeah?" Wes said when his boyfriend didn't continue.

"It's Lark."

-break-

After reassuring Kurt as best as they could, Wes and David left Kurt and Blaine alone for some quality time with each other. It didn't hurt that Wes and David also wanted some quality time with each other.

"I'm going to miss sleeping next to you." David mumbled against Wes' mouth. They were pressed as tight as possible against each other on Wes' bed. "I'm going to miss _you_."

Wes kissed him harder before reluctantly pulling away. "I know. I'm going to miss you, too." He sighed. He ran his palm over David's chest and snuggled closer. "David?"

"Mmmm?" David hummed, snuggling into Wes as best as he could.

"All those times when we were kids and you told me you tripped or walked into a door… it was really your dad, wasn't it?" Wes whispered. David froze and Wes rubbed his back soothingly, not wanting David to clam up and refuse to talk to him about anything. That had happened before.

"Wes…" David said quietly.

"You can tell me, David." Wes said softly. He could hear David's heart beat ever so slightly faster.

"Yeah." David finally said. "It was him. I just… I tried to do things right. I tried to get perfect grades and make dinner right and… I just never could do _anything_ right, so he hit me to teach me a lesson."

"David…" Wes tried to speak, but his throat closed up. Images of a frightened eleven year old David popped into his mind, and he struggled to push them away. "You probably did _everything_ right; he's just a bastard, David. He's just a cold-hearted bastard." Wes hugged David, who was trembling gently, closer. "He should never have touched you, and I swear if this damn cast wasn't on I would have taken him apart." He snarled. David chuckled weakly.

"I know you would have, love. I don't doubt your ninja skills." David said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Wes murmured. "Hey, David?"

"Yeah?"

"We still have the rest of the day before we have to officially move rooms…" Wes said suggestively. David considered this.

"That is true." He finally said. Wes waited, but he didn't continue. Wes waited some more… still nothing. So, he sighed, pulled back, and kissed David square on the mouth.

"When I said that…" Wes mumbled against David's surprised mouth, "I meant 'We have some time, so let's make out and maybe do something… more."

"Oh, is that right?" David gasped. Wes took that opportunity to plunge his tongue in David's mouth. David groaned softly. Wes was amazingly talented with his tongue.

"Yes, that is right." Wes pulled away and nipped his way down David jaw to his neck. "Shirt… off… now." He mumbled in between nips. David pulled away and shucked his shirt off before pulling Wes closer. Wes had other ideas, and he squirmed away so that he could attach his lips to David's right nipple.

"God, Wes." David groaned. Wes replied by undoing David's pants. Suddenly realizing that maybe he should be doing something, David hurriedly unbuttoned Wes' shirt and undid Wes' pants so they would be equally nude.

"Have you ever tried frottage?" Wes mumbled, pulling off David's underwear. David gasped when Wes took his cock in his hand without preamble and started stroking firmly.

"N-no." He choked out. "Boxers… your boxers need to come off. Now, Wes." He groaned. Wes pulled away so he could strip those off and David groaned when he saw how hard Wes was.

"What was that about frottage?" David muttered. Wes smirked and moved so he was straddling David. His hips aligned with David's and neither could help the soft cries that erupted when their cocks brushed.

"Lube." Wes gasped. "It's better with lube." David groaned and rolled slightly so he could open the drawer of the bedside table and grab the half empty bottle of hypoallergenic lube that he knew Wes always had. Because Wes was still thrusting steadily (and David was sure that nothing could be better than _this_, but if Wes was so sure that lube would make it better…) his hands shook as he popped the lid open and squeezed some (read: too much) into his hand.

"Rub it on my cock, David." Wes breathed in his ear. David hissed in pleasure at a particularly sharp thrust and did as Wes asked. It was sloppy and he knew that some lube had gotten on the bedcover and _shit_ that was going to be hard to explain, but he didn't care right then because Wes was fucking _right_. Lube made it so much better. David glanced down to where their bodies touched and moaned because their cocks together were… beautiful. There was no other word. David was chocolate and Wes was coffee and they blended so easily and beautifully that it took his breath away.

David let Wes be in control for another minute, thrusting up to meet him, but he worried about Wes' leg, so he flipped them over and slid against Wes so their cocks were pressed against the other's stomach. He was surprised at how well he fit between Wes' legs.

"Like puzzle pieces." Wes mumbled dazedly (read: brain muddled with lust because David was fucking _good_ at frottage) and David realized he must have said that out loud.

"God Wes, I love you." David choked out. His one hand that wasn't preventing him from squashing Wes was rolling and twisting Wes' nipple and Wes moved up into it.

"Harder, David. Twist it harder." Wes commanded. David did as asked and thrust his hips against Wes. "Yes…"

"I want to finger you." David blurted, and yeah he fucking did, but he was surprised that he had said that. Wes didn't seem to mind, in fact, his eyes almost rolled back in his head at the thought.

"Please do." Wes gasped. "Please, please, please do." David groaned at Wes' moans and grabbed the bottle of lube. Somehow he and Wes managed to get it open and get some on David's fingers without making too big a mess.

"Just one." Wes said. David nodded and circled Wes' hole, reveling in the cries of pleasure from the other boy. Did it really feel that good? David didn't know; no one had ever tried that on him and he'd always been too afraid to do it to himself. He slipped his finger in slowly and gasped at the tightness. Wes whined and bucked his hips.

"Fuck, Wes, what do I do?" He groaned. He'd seen Kurt fingering Wes, but hadn't been able to clearly see what he had been doing.

"Curl it." Wes gasped. His eyebrows knit in confusion, but he did what Wes told him to do and felt a little knob of something that made Wes shudder and whine and thrust his hips and he decided then and there that he _liked_ that little knob.

"Harder." Wes begged. He reached his hand down to grasp David and stroked him and David's vision was suddenly blurred with pleasure. He kept thrusting his finger inside Wes and curling to hit that pleasure spot, though he wasn't quite sure how he managed it when Wes was running his thumb over that one spot on the underside of David's cock that always made him see stars. Every other word out of Wes' mouth was 'love' or 'sogood' or 'pleaseyesmore'. David loved when Wes incoherently babbled.

"Wes, I need you to… I need you to come, baby because I'm fucking right there." David groaned. Wes' hand tightened more and David whined and thrust forward. They were a mess of tangled limbs, sweaty bodies, and lube and it was _perfect_. David added another finger and thrust harder and then he moved so he could finger Wes and they could rub against each other and it was more perfect.

"David, I'm sofuckingclose." Wes whined, rocking his hips desperately.

"I want to come with you." David moaned.

"So come." Wes gasped and David did and he curled his fingers _hard_ and that was all it took for Wes to completely fall apart against David. Their lips slammed together desperately even as they called each other names and they kept rocking until they were spent.

Afterward, David curled around Wes and was the big spoon for once.

"I love you, Wes."

"I love you, too, David."

-break-

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's shoulder. They were naked and sleepy after a round of sex.

"Me either." Kurt whispered. He reached to tangle his fingers with Blaine's. "I can't believe she's splitting us up. I'm going to miss you so much and it's her fault… that _bitch_." He growled.

"Easy there, pumpkin." Blaine teased. Kurt rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

"I just got used to everything and now it's all going to change." Kurt sighed. Blaine hugged him gently.

"Not everything will change, Kurt. I'll still be here. We'll spend every minute we can together, I promise." Blaine assured.

"Okay." Kurt mumbled. "Are you coming to my house this weekend?"

"Of course I am." Blaine replied cheerfully.

"Good. Wes and David are coming, too."

Silence.

"Blaine?"

"We're all going to go?" Blaine squeaked. "Oh, dear Lord."

"My dad has sort of already met you guys, Blaine. You do remember the events that occurred just two hours ago, don't you?" Kurt said, turning over to look at Blaine with a raised brow.

"Of course I do, I just… Your dad still scares me." Blaine mumbled. He looked so much like a petulant child Kurt couldn't help but grin.

"You're adorable." Kurt giggled. Blaine pouted at him.

"I'm not adorable because I'm scared of your father. I'm adorable for many, many other reasons. One reason is my ability to kiss, by the way." Blaine said, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"Is it?" Kurt breathed.

"Indeed. That was a hint, pumpkin. I really just want to kiss you." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"That's good-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by Blaine's lips. They melded against Kurt's in a way that made him moan and flip himself so that he was straddling Blaine, half hard. Blaine groaned and thrust up into Kurt.

"Want you." He mumbled. Kurt giggled against his mouth and Blaine found it to be the cutest thing he had ever heard.

"Already?" Kurt teased, grinding their hips together. He captured Blaine's roaming hands and held them pinned to the bed above Blaine's head.

"Yes, already." Blaine hissed.

"No, I don't think so." Kurt grinned. "I'm quite satisfied with teasing you for a while."

"You little-"

"Woah!" Burt's sudden yell startled both boys. Kurt was so startled he almost fell of the bed, but he managed to catch himself at the last minute.

"Dad!" He shrieked. "Out! Get out!" Burt didn't need any more cajoling. Eyes wide and looking scarred for life, he hurried out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Get some clothes on, boys!" He yelled through the door. "We need to talk."

Kurt made eye contact with Blaine, who looked mortified and terrified at the same time.

"He's going to kill me." Blaine whined, looking at Kurt pleadingly.

"You? I was the one on top of you, restraining you. He can't say that you were pressuring me, now can he?" Kurt replied. He rolled off the bed, his erection gone. Having your father walk in while you were grinding against your boyfriend was a surefire way to get rid of an arousal.

"I… guess you're right." Blaine said slowly, standing up and pulling on some boxers, a pair of Dalton sweat pants that, for some reason, were too long, and a Dalton shirt. Kurt turned around from where he had been pulling on a beautiful green sweater that brought out his eyes and gave Blaine a look of half-disdain, half-amusement.

"Poster boy." He muttered. His lips were pulled up in a half-smile that was filled with fondness.

"Whatever." Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt. "Why are these pants so damn long?" Blaine muttered to himself, pulling at aforementioned pants in confusion. The ends almost covered his toes. Kurt couldn't hold back a giggle; Blaine was adorable.

"'Cause they're mine." Kurt replied. Blaine looked down at his pants and then back up at Kurt.

"I'm really that short?"

-break-

_It thought that was a good place to end it. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really just love you all so much! Leave me a review down thataway and tell me how you thought it was! Gracias!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own!_

_Preview for chapter twelve: Papa Burt has a nice, long talk with our boys… all four of them, that is. The boys all move into their rooms and meet their roommates and… well, it doesn't go too well. _


	12. Comfort

Blaine, in his too long pants and too tight shirt, walked nervously out of Kurt's room with Kurt clutching his hand beside him. It wasn't that Burt was a bad guy, but he was Kurt's dad and if Blaine wanted to ever continue this relationship with Kurt, he would need to be on his father's good side. Burt walking in while they were being intimate wasn't exactly the easiest way to get on his good side.

"Calm down, Blaine." Kurt said. "I can practically hear you thinking."

"Sorry, but I'm a bit busy watching my life flash before my eyes." Blaine muttered sarcastically. Kurt snorted and shook his head in exhaustion.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt called to his father nonchalantly. Blaine grimaced when he saw that both Wes and David were seated with him in an empty common room. Carole, looking far too amused for his liking, was seated in a cushy armchair next to the unlit fireplace. Finn was munching on some potato chips.

"Kurt. Blaine." Burt said flatly. He gestured toward the large couch that Wes and David were sitting on. "Sit."

The seven people, four of them related by either marriage or blood, four related by love, and all seven united by Kurt, sat there in awkward silence for what seemed to be a very long time. Finally, Burt broke the silence.

"I'll be knocking on any closed doors from now on. When any of you are at my house," He pointed to Wes, David, and Blaine, "I expect you all to do the same." Burt's jaw was clenched and his eyes blazed in anger. Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Dad?" He asked tentatively. "Are you angry? I thought you were… okay… with all this." Kurt gestured feebly to his lovers and himself.

Burt grit his teeth. "I'm fine with it, Kurt."

"You don't look very 'fine with it', sir." David said warily. Wes nodded in agreement.

"You look pretty pissed, Burt." Finn added. When his mother threw him a disapproving glare, he cleared his throat. "I mean… you look pretty _mad_." Carole rolled her eyes.

"I'm not mad at any of you." Burt sighed. He ran a hand over his head. "I just… You four know that if you keep going with… this… what's happening now, with that Lark kid that you muttered about, Kurt, this won't be the last time. People are going to hate you, and _I_ hate _that_."

"We know what people will think." Wes said softly.

"But we love each other too much to care." David added.

"And who needs other people when we have each other, you, Carole, Finn, and my parents." Blaine explained, with a slight smile.

"And Wes' dad is coming around." Kurt remarked. "There's all of New Directions that are going to get it."

"Dude, Puck is going to, like, worship you, Kurt." Finn said through a mouthful of chips. Kurt chuckled.

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but I am a pretty good catch." Wes said teasingly, running a hand through his hair and flipping it in what was supposed to be a 'sexy' motion. David snorted, reached over and messed his hair up.

"Hey!" Wes pouted. David smirked.

"Toot toot!" He teased.

"Leave Wes alone, David." Kurt said with an eye roll.

"You're not my mother." David pointed out with a grin.

"God, I would hope not." Blaine snorted. "That would be… so, so wrong."

The four boys cracked up while Carole and Burt watched in amusement.

"'Sides, you're mine, 'member?" David added, elbowing Wes with a loving grin. Wes smiled back.

"Possessive, are we?" Wes remarked.

David sniffed in a superior fashion. "Possibly."

"Don't worry, David, you can definitely keep him." Blaine chuckled. Wes gave an offended 'hey!'

"I agree. Wes snores like a trucker with a cold." Kurt said offhandedly.

"You four are pretty cute." Finn said. Everyone turned to stare at him as he poked through his chip bag. When he looked up, he seemed startled to see that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He asked as he gave up searching for that perfect chip and just shoved a handful in his mouth.

"I always knew you were gay." Kurt teased. Finn stuck his tongue out.

"Am not." He grumbled.

"Alright, alright." Burt said, he was smiling faintly. "We've got to get back to Lima, but I expect to see you all at Friday night dinner. Six o'clock sharp. And bring things to stay the night, too." He turned to Blaine. "I'd threaten you, but Kurt was the one on top, so I can't. But if I ever walk in on you two again…" Burt let the threat trail off. "For that matter, if I ever walk in on _any_ of you doing… anything… well, let's just say I've watched enough crime shows to know how to make it so that no one will be able to identify your bodies."

With that said, he turned and walked out of the room. Wes, David, and Blaine watched, pale. Carole chuckled and gave them all hugs.

"He doesn't mean it." She assured them, and then she was gone, too.

"Well, this was lots of fun, guys. Dalton has nice chips." Finn wandered out of the room, still holding the chip bag.

They stared at him, and Wes found himself wondering about Finn's mental health.

"Is he always…?"

"Yes." Blaine and Kurt chorused.

"Interesting."

-break-

"This sucks. This sucks. This sucks. This sucks. This sucks. This-"

"Kurt, if you say sucks one more time, I will jump you." Blaine mumbled into the pillow he was laying face down on. Kurt considered this.

"Sucks." He chirped, folding another shirt, making sure to get all the wrinkles out before putting it into his suitcase.

"That's it." Blaine called. "I'm going to jump you… as soon as I have the strength to get out of bed."

Kurt snorted. "It is _so_ not fair that you get to be the one that stays in here." He sighed.

"Yeah, but that odd, little junior is moving in here with me, so…" Blaine's words were slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Well, my roommate hates me." Kurt huffed. Blaine grimaced.

"Sorry, you're right. I forgot. You definitely got the worst half of the deal." Blaine agreed sincerely.

"I'm not trying to get pity, Blaine." Kurt said instantly. "I'm not that petty; I'm just really worried."

Blaine got off the bed and went over to Kurt to wrap his arms around him.

"Don't be." He whispered. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"Promise?" Kurt mumbled. Blaine smiled a little half smile.

"Promise."

-break-

_OMG. I'm such a loser. I know, I know. But I have good excuses, I swear. We got a really big storm here in the little town I reside in (it's in Michigan, so we had SO much rain and stuff) and it completely killed my internet for, like, two weeks. Good news is, my madre bought new internet (fastest speed available!) so we're pretty chill now. __ Also, high school freaking sucks. I've been pretty sick for a few days at a time (I think I have Celiac disease- allergic to gluten- and I'm going to be getting some tests done to confirm in a bit) and I've missed a bunch of school, so I've been getting caught up on that. And we started a really big essay in my English Honors class comparing Lord of the Flies to current happenings, so that's been taking up my time and thoughts. _

_In short, I'm really sorry this took so long. I actually started writing chapter 13 before this chapter, so it'll be up way soon. _

_A little side note: I'm currently very close to changing houses. My family is moving within the month (probably). It might be within two months, but no later than that. This means that come middle of April, chapter updates are going to slow way down for maybe a month. Of course, I'll have my handy dandy notebook (wow, I feel like a blue dog) with my, so I'll be writing little snippets of this story whenever a new plot or moment in time comes to mind, but I'll also be busy packing and keeping up with school (damn you, government) and exams are SO FREAKING CLOSE, so I'll be studying a lot because I have to keep up my 4.0 if I want a full ride to Stanford to study medicine. _

_Thanks to all you people who actually read my super long author's note which is probably half the length of this chapter! I really hate that this chapter was so short; it was basically a fluffy, bonding little filler. The next chapter will be way longer, I swear. _

_Disclaimer: yeah… I totally own it all… I totally DON'T just own a made-up boy with the name of a bird. Totally. *note the sarcasm, por favor*_

_Preview for chapter 13: Lark's past has come back to haunt him, and now its prominent in his mind because part of that past is now his roommate. Can he ever forgive and forget? He sure doesn't think so. _

_Wes and David are still sort of figuring each other out and getting comfortable in their relationship, and they also have to get comfortable with Kurt and Blaine. There's also that little problem of the whole school hating them. But when disaster strikes, maybe they'll all pull together. Maybe. _


	13. Date

_Wow! Thank you guys SO much for all the positive responses (reviews, favorites, alerts, etc.). I squee every time I come home and I have new emails that say that one of you reviewed or whatever! I love you all!_

_So, I've been away for a while and I am really, really sorry. It's Spring Break here where I am and I totally planned to write five or six more chapters and a couple one-shots, but my break has sucked. My pet died, and I'm stuck in cold, cloudy Michigan (it SNOWED here the other day) and sucky weather (except for rain; I love rain) depresses me, and my computer has been malfunctioning for God knows what reason this time. I think it's just time for a new computer! It was nicer than usual today, though. Thank you all for being so patient!_

_Shoutout to BlaineAnderson'KurtHummel who is probably one of the funniest reviewers ever! I love your reviews! You remind me a lot of myself; I tend to leave very long, rambling reviews to any story I review (unless I'm feeling particularly lazy); ask KeriLin, she knows this. So, thank you, darling, for your magnificent reviews that make me grin and squeal and dance in my seat. Feel free to cartwheel across the oceans/continents/etc. to find me in Michigan, but make sure you tape it because I have to see that. _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own. :'(_

-break-

Lark didn't expect that mentioning the relationship between the four boys would get him a new roommate that just happened to be one of the four he had ratted out. In fact, he didn't expect the repercussions would affect him at all. His expectations (or lack thereof) were wrong. And now he was pissed… and slightly afraid. Kurt was not exactly a violent person, but sure was a spitfire, and Lark wasn't exactly sure where that might land him.

He sat on the window seat that he often sat on and closed his eyes, letting dusk wash over him. There wasn't anything he could do now; he would just have to deal with his actions. Besides, Kurt couldn't do anything _really_ bad to him; he'd be expelled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lark called automatically. He glanced at the door when it creaked open and raised an eyebrow. "You don' have to knock at your own door." He said.

"I thought it would be polite." Kurt replied, pulling his suitcase in. Blaine followed with a large cardboard box.

"It is polite, but it's also your dorm." Lark sighed.

"Right, well… I won't knock from now on, then." Kurt said with a shrug. "I don't care either way."

"Good."

"Fine."

Silence then; Lark didn't like silence very much. With silence came awkwardness. He was always humming or whistling or tapping his fingers to a nonexistent beat or listening to music or _something_. Silence was bad. Silence was wrong. Silence meant that someone was hiding something, or so his past had taught him.

"Where do you want these, Kurt?" or "I'll just put this here." were the only words that were spoken every so often. After an hour of awkwardness, Lark had finished up his Trigonometry homework and Kurt was moved in.

"Thanks for helping." Kurt said sweetly to Blaine. Lark forced back a sneer as the two kissed chastely. Blaine promised to bring coffee in the morning and then he was gone.

"Finally." Lark mumbled to himself. "Listen, Hummel. I shower at night, so I hope to God you like to shower in the morning or afternoon. I go to bed by ten, so don't stay up late playing loud music. I get up at six, so don't wake me up by being loud before then. I don't want to come back after classes to find you snogging one of your boy toys or whatever, so do it in their rooms. Abide by these guidelines and we won't have a problem." Lark said shortly. He got up, put away his school things, and went to the bathroom they shared to shower while Kurt looked after him, gaping.

"Well." Kurt mumbled to himself. "I guess it's a good thing that I like to shower in the mornings."

-break-

They called to him; they said his name. Silver and bright, they whispered horrible words to him. _Just once more._ They breathed. _Just to take the edge off. David. David. David. Do it. Just once. One time, David, that's all. Just a little. It will feel so good, David. Don't you remember?_ He stretched his hand out, but froze when he heard a knock on the door.

"David? Are you in there? C'mon! We're going to be late." Wes whined. Wes. David breathed deeply and his hand shot away from the razor like it had been scalded. "David!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." David forced himself to sound cheerful and even threw in a chuckle as he walked to the bathroom door and opened it. "I was getting dressed." He explained to Wes.

"Well, c'mon. We don't want to miss our first double date with Kurt and Blaine." Wes coaxed. He swung himself out of the room on his crutches and David followed. "I'll be so glad to get this cast off." He sighed. David smirked.

"Oh, will you?" He purred. Wes flashed him a glare.

"Not because of that, you perv!" Wes grumbled. David merely raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. "Okay," Wes relented, "Maybe a little because of that." His face flamed, but David only chuckled, glad to be back with Wes where he was safe from the call of the sharp metal blade.

"Don't worry, love, I can't wait for you to top, either." He breathed against Wes' ear before striding forward to open the door for Wes. Wes gaped at him for a moment and then cleared his throat and made his way outside and to the car.

"You can't just say things like that." He grumbled as he slid into the passenger seat of David's car. David smirked.

"Why not?"

Wes considered him for a moment and then a mischievous glint entered his eyes. He leaned forward and whispered his own dirty words into David's ear. "Because now I'm half-hard." David hummed a soft moan.

"Sounds like quite a dilemma." He gasped; Wes palmed David's crotch through his jeans and then demanded softly, "Drive." David turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot as Wes unzipped his jeans and pulled them down just enough.

"Commando?" Wes asked.

"Just for you." David replied.

"Cheeky." Wes smirked.

"Wes, if you're going to suck me off, do it quickly so we don't die." David snapped. Wes chuckled darkly and then his mouth was wrapped around David and David clenched his hands hard around the steering wheel and tried to keep his vision from blurring. He was half-successful.

"Fuck, Wes." He gasped. He slammed his head back against the headrest and groaned as Wes circled his tongue around the head and then deep-throated him. "Yes, yes, yes, please." He gasped. Wes was so much better than any stupid knives. He was more addicting, as well. "Not going to last long, babe." David grunted. Wes didn't seem to care and just continued to suck and lick and bob as desperately as before. "Your mouth is so good. Feels so good. Feels fucking _amazing_." David groaned.

Wes somehow managed to turned his head so he could lick up the bottom of David's cock. He found the spot just under the head that made David's entire body tense and then break into little shudders all over.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" David whined. He squirmed as pleasure wracked through his body and Wes swallowed around his sensitive cock, cleaning him thoroughly.

"See." Wes said smugly. "We're still alive."

"Barely." David gasped. His head was spinning; his breath was short, and his chest was heaving to make up for the lack of oxygen from a moment before. "You are _far_ too good at that."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Cheeky." David teased.

-break-

"You guys are all coming over this weekend, right?" Kurt asked, looking at them pointedly over his cup of coffee. All three boys hesitated and made various stuttering and 'ummm' noises.

"Yes." Wes finally sighed. "We are." Kurt beamed at him, and Wes felt that maybe possible death was worth making Kurt happy. He had such a nice smile.

"My dad's not that bad." Kurt huffed. "He's just a little… rough around the edges."

"A little?" David mumbled. Wes, who was sitting next to him, yelped a second later. Blaine looked horrified.

"Oh my God, did I hurt you?" Blaine gasped.

"No, I simply decided that making such a noise would do my reputation some good." Wes growled in pain.

"Did I get your broken leg?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Luckily, no. What were you trying to do? Break my other leg?" Wes grumbled.

"I was, uh, trying to punish David actually." Blaine said sheepishly.

"You're into pain, then, are you?" David quipped. Kurt snorted.

"You have no idea." He chuckled. Blaine pouted.

"He's lying, by the way." Blaine huffed. "I do _not _like pain."

"You look like a petulant child." Wes remarked.

"At least I don't look like you." Blaine shot back.

"Yes, you do." Wes said smoothly. "Just ask your mother."

"Really, Wes? Mother jokes?" Kurt sighed. "And Blaine, don't go after Wes' physical appearance. He can't help looking like that."

"He started it!" They both chorused. And then something clicked in Wes' brain.

"Hey!" He whined. "There is nothing wrong with the way I look. Right, David?"

"Of course not, dear." David teased. When Wes pouted, David leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "Kidding, love."

"You'd better be." Wes grumbled.

"Awww… Just look at them, Kurtsie!" Blaine cooed mockingly. "Like an old married couple already."

Kurt's answering raised-eyebrow-did-you-really-just-say-that-? look questioned Blaine's sanity. "Don't call me 'Kurtsie'." Kurt said flatly.

"Fun-ruiner." Blaine grumbled.

"Whatever."

"Hey! Did you know that when someone says 'whatever' they really mean 'fuck you'?" Wes chirped. Kurt, Blaine, and David stared at him blankly.

"I will never be able to hear 'whatever' again without being offended." David mused. "And it's all your fault."

"Here's to hoping Wes never says 'whatever' to David." Blaine declared. The boys dissolved into laughter.

-break-

Lark watched them with a blank look on his face. They were disgusting. He had no problem with gays (okay, maybe he had a little bit of a problem), but the whole foursome issue? Yes, he definitely had a problem with _that._ People like that didn't deserve to live. People that cheated on their boyfriends or girlfriends _knowingly_ were the worst sort of people. God made Adam and Eve. He did _not_ make Adam, Steve, Ryan, and Daniel.

He also had a problem with the fact that the foursome that was Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David resembled his own previous family far too much for comfort. They resembled the four adults that he had loved, adored, admired, and worshipped. And what had those adults given him in return? Pain, hate, disregard, you name it. They had betrayed him, and Lark was sure that Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David would somehow do the same.

-break-

_So, there you go! A little more background on Lark for you all. I'm really sort of nervous about this chapter, so if you could leave me a review telling me what you liked or didn't like that would be great. Feel free to be brutally honest! _

_Thanks again for the many reviews you all have left me! Loves to you all! _


End file.
